


Open Season

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Prompts for All Occassions [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy Jackson, F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gen, M/M, Other, Protective Poseidon, Some Happy Endings, Tyson is a good little brother, and the vital importance of it, chapters will be tagged within notes, more tags will be added as the chapters are also added, not all the gods are nice and wholesome, some have no concept of concent, some nightmares, some non-con, some of this will be sweet tho, there will be incest and date rape hints and all other sorts of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Everyone wants Percy. Here are several ways this can go about. ; D
Relationships: Percy/Apollo, Percy/Hades, Percy/Hephaestus, Percy/Hermes, Percy/Thalia, Percy/Triton, Percy/Zeus, more characters will be added along with the chapters, percy/artemis, some female Percy, some male Percy
Series: Prompts for All Occassions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588924
Comments: 157
Kudos: 748





	1. Seagull (Zeus/Fem Percy)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> A lot of people have commented that they want a continuation of chapter 17 & 24\. I have post everything I have on those two parts in a shared series called PJO Soulmates. The single chapter story is called 'Lines in Flesh'. I do not plan on adding to it, but it is there for you to read if you want.  
> Thanks for all your awesome comments!  
> Ink...

Percy smiled as she reclined on her towel on the beach. She was at Piper’s beach house in Malibu and was loving it. Her friends, Piper and Jason, were at a party celebrating another box office success for her father. It was at the house of some director, Christopher Noman or something or other. Percy didn’t really keep up with all that. 

Stretching, she hummed along with her music to the iPod that Apollo had given her. Suddenly, a seagull alighted onto the sand not five feet from her. She eyed it. Unable to talk to seabirds, she spoke anyways. “Steal my food and I’ll turn you into a shark snack, featherbrain.” 

The laughing gull…laughed at her. She harrumphed and went back to her doze.

It was only about twelve minutes later that she woke up sensing someone beside her. Uncapping Riptide faster than a blink, she slammed into the person and pinned them with her sword at their throat.

“Jackson, I understand that this is a gut instinct, but don’t you think I would have killed you by now?”

Green eyes widened when she realized who she was pinning to the sand. “SHIT!”

Springing off of Zeus, she put her sword away and swallowed, wondering if he would take offense if she offered to help him up. He such a prickling person.

_ What am I thinking? He’s gonna fry me anyway for getting him sandy. _ She backed up a little to get her feet in the saltwater. He smirked knowingly at what she was doing.

“I’m not angry. Irritated, yes, but I understand that sneaking up on a demigod wasn’t the…most thought out choice. Let’s just leave it at that and forget about it.” 

Gaping, Percy blinked rapidly and then nodded. “Sure! Um, what brought you here, Lord Zeus?”

He regarded her for a moment and then smiled. “You did.”

“Me?” She pointed to herself. “Um, not to be contrary or irreverent or something, but no, I didn’t.”

He laughed softly and stepped closer to her, suddenly sand-free and very put together. The wind picked up and played with her hair. She pushed it out of her face, and when she looked up next, Zeus was suddenly right up next to her. She backed up again, but his hand snaked around her bare waist.

“Weather warning.” Percy swallowed and cleared her throat. “Get ready for a huge hurricane season if you continue what I’m thinking you’re planning.” She stared up at Zeus with wide eyes.

Making a face, Zeus looked at the unusually calm ocean. “Hmm…” He looked at her. “But I waited until you’re twenty-one. You’re past all legal age requirements, Persephone.”

“Percy. Please. My namesake, ironically, doesn’t like me.” Percy rolled her eyes making Zeus snicker softly and then nod.

“Percy then, but my statement still stands. I’ve waited. My brother can’t do much if you’re consenting.” His eyes were stormy with lust. “Are you?” 

“Um…ah!” 

He was kissing her neck, slipping his hands down her waist and onto her skimpy sunbathing bikini. “Glorious invention this. I’m indebted to Apollo and his Muse on this one.” He chuckled and then eyed a breathless Percy. “Still going to feed me to the sharks?”

Her eyes shot wide open. “What-mmph!” This time he was kissing her lips, prying open her mouth and tasting her, sampling everything she had to offer. 

Percy shuddered and gripped him tightly, suddenly completely understanding on why he’d had so many children. Women couldn’t fucking say no to this guy. She also understood why Hera had stuck with him. He could be really convincing. 

She went stiff and then pulled away and stumbled into the water.

“Would you willingly damn me that quickly?!” Her eyes were filled with panic. His eyes were wide with shock and surprise.

“What do you mean? Percy-”

“NO! Io! Leto! Callisto! Semele! And a hundred others that Hera has cursed and tricked and tortured! Would you do that to me?!” She tried to breathe and backed away when he stepped closer to her. “You would damn me to Hera’s rage even after I fell into TARTARUS to save Olympus?! I have gone through  _ so much _ because of you! And you pay me back with… _ THIS?!  _ DAMN YOU! Don’t come near me again!” With that, she jumped into the ocean and shot away using the currents.

Percy refused to leave Atlantis until her father was certain that Zeus and Hera would not touch her or anyone she chose to fall in love with. She shuddered in relief when all was clear and went about her daily routine. 

When it was time to appear for the summer solstice, she and all the campers arrived at Olympus to attend the party. 

But no matter where she went, she could feel the heavy, lustful gaze of Zeus on her. She shivered and then went still with fear. Hera was approaching her. Hermes was suddenly standing directly to Percy’s right, grinning at the Queen of Olympus. Artemis was a silent specter to Percy’s left. Off to the side Apollo could be seen raising his bow.

Hera sniffed at them and then studied Percy. “You had the audacity to say no to my husband. You spurned his advances and refused to continue. True you did this out of fear of my retaliation, but you were able to exert self-control nonetheless.” She raised an eyebrow and then suddenly smiled softly. “You have my thanks, my forgiveness, and my blessing, Persephone Jackson.” With that, she nodded to the stunned woman and left. 

Hermes whistled under his breath. “Dayum.” He looked at Percy. “You should be the goddess of Miracles.” Artemis snorted and then smiled at Percy before walking away.

Flushing, Percy swallowed and then grabbed Hermes’ hand. “You’re dancing with me. Right now.”

He laughed and then pulled her into a fast waltz. Percy closed her eyes and let Hermes guide her along, stepping lightly and keeping time, smiling in contentment. He was strong and safe (well, safer than any other god at the moment). 

However through it all, she felt her skin burn with the intensity of Zeus’ stare.

She gripped Hermes tight. The King of Olympus desired her above all else.

But she did not love him back. 

Percy screwed her eyes shut tighter and tried to pretend it was all a bad dream.


	2. Bread (Apollo/Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo yearns.

Apollo watched her as she fought and argued with her boyfriend, Jason Grace. He gritted his teeth and looked down at them from his sun chariot.

In the old days, he would have whisked the unhappy woman away from it all, but nowadays… Apollo snorted as he thought about how Percy would react to being swept away like some damsel.  _ Not happily. I don’t need to see the future to know that _ . He shook his head and continued watching. It was disgusting.

They fought like cats and dogs did. Jason worked all the time, but then turned around and complained when Percy had to work all the time. Their schedules never coincided, and Jason wanted her to cut back while being unwilling to do the same. Both were usually easy going and even-tempered but their fathers' prickly relationship spanned avatars and obviously was inherited by their children. 

Shaking his head sadly, Apollo turned away and drove on. It was time for sunset. 

He completely missed the slap.

If he had seen it, then things would have been completely different.

It was about three days later that Apollo saw Percy again, and it wasn’t on Earth like usual from his sight in the chariot. It was on the streets of Olympus!

“Percy?” 

The woman turned and smiled at him. “Hey, Apollo. How’s tricks?”

“Fine! Fine. But what are you…”

“Doing here?” She laughed tiredly, raising a hand and rubbing her eyes. “I asked Dad if I could stay at his villa here for a few weeks. I’m in between jobs and I’ve graduated school and such. There’s nothing pressing for me to do…” She snorted and shoved her hands into her pockets. 

“But what about Grace? Shouldn’t you spend time with your boyfriend?” Apollo felt sick asking, but that was a normal thing to ask and he was trying to act normal.

A grimace passed over her face. “Yeah, no. He and I broke up. Badly.” She wetted her lips and looked at the ground. “Thing is…the sky and sea do not meet, not even at the horizon.” She laughed bitterly and then looked up and studied him. “Love is elusive, you know? Aphrodite said she was planning on screwing me over royally in that department. Something about it being romantically tragic and a perfect love story.” Something dark and bitter crept behind her green eyes. “As if my life isn’t already filled with tragedy, I have to have it in my bed too. No matter what I do for you gods, you still fuck me over. Haven’t I had enough pain because of you all?”

Normally Apollo would have gotten angry if it had been any other demigod, but because it was Percy- a survivor of Tartarus Percy/slayer of Titans Percy/victim of amnesia Percy- he couldn’t really object. Didn’t have a leg to stand on.

“Wish I could control your fate, but that’s for the Kindly Ones.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a human quirk he picked up during his…adventures as a human. Apollo shuddered slightly and then focused on Percy.

She seemed to have deflated. “Right. Sorry. You haven’t done anything against me. Mostly it’s just…this weird cross-culture thing. You all have such a different perspective, you know? You’re values, priorities, they’re all completely,  _ radically _ different from my own because you’re thousands of years old and probably will live another couple thousand years more, and I’m just twenty-one.” She laughed sadly and looked up. “You live up here, in the clouds. It’s no wonder you can’t see the issues and repercussions of your actions that us mere  _ mortals _ have to face and deal with and fix.”

Apollo raised an eyebrow at her. “Easy now. I lived as a  _ mere mortal _ . I know.”

“But do you remember? You were a mortal once before too, remember? Do you know what it felt like? To be alone? Abandoned? Hated on? Small? Weak?” Every word felt like a tiny slice into his skin. He winced and looked away.

“Not really.”

She nodded and exhaled. “Sorry, I’m just…still recovering from my breakup. I just…I just want Aphrodite to stay away from me, but how does a person tell her that? All you gods are so easy to upset! It’s almost like you  _ want _ to be offended! Like you thrive on violence and revenge!” Her eyes flashed and then she groaned. “I’m walking away before I really start irritating you.”

“No. Percy.” He caught her arm gently and stepped up closer to her. “Don’t feel bad or sorry or regret for your opinions. They are yours, and unless you know they are wrong, stand up for them.”

She turned and stared at him. “Really?” He smiled. 

“Really.”

“Apollo?”

“Hmm?” He stared at her, transfixed by her eyes. They were so green. Not a color in the world could truly match them.

“Would you like to come to the villa with me and…” She grinned. “Well in the olden tongue, break bread?”

He laughed and linked arms with her, feeling his heart start to race. “I’d love to, Percy.”

Apollo started laughing when he realized that she actually intended to break bread with him, cooking up a full-on Italian meal with meatballs, spaghetti, and garlic French bread.

Meanwhile, Aphrodite smiled at her enchanted shield as she watched the two broken hearted people smile again together. Eros snorted in amusement. 

“You’re actually pretty frightening, Mother. Your ability to manipulate people into positions on a chessboard is unnerving.”

Grinning cattily, Aphrodite winked at him. “I’m perfectly fine with being pretty and frightening.” She grinned outright when he laughed.


	3. Contentment (Percy/Hephaestus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaestus gets what he deserves.

He noticed her obviously when he first went to visit her on Calypso’s island. Then he watched her grow from being a strong young teenager to a strong young woman.

She surprised everyone when she decided to become a marine biologist and scientist and researcher. She became a diver and explored areas of the Marianas Trench that no one had gone to before. She brought back samples and fought against narrow minded paranoid people who thought she was destroying the ecosystem. 

Hephaestus wanted to laugh. Destroying it! They knew nothing! Jumping to conclusions and unwilling to listen to the facts! Percy was actually on their side! She loved the oceans with all her soul. She would  _ never _ do anything to harm the seas.

But despite her numerous,  _ groundbreaking _ discoveries, she was still overlooked because of her youth, still lied about, still mocked, still ignored.

But she never stopped working, never gave up. 

“Jackson.” He limped after her as the winter solstice meeting was disbanded. “Why do you keep going?”

She frowned at him in confusion. “Sorry?”

He huffed. “Why do you never give up? In anything you do?”

Laughing, not at him of course, Percy shook her head. “Because I’m happy with what I do. I’m content.” She smiled at him and then winked. “Like you.”

He stared at her in shock and then watched her bow and continue walking down the hall. 

It was out of curiosity that led him to visit her in her laboratories in Boston. She was experimenting with a magical formula that mimicked her father’s sand dollars and cleared the pollution away. 

If that could be employed to help clean up oil spills then…so many things could be changed and saved.

“Dr. Jackson? A Mr Heph V is here to see you.”

Hephaestus watched her go still and then straighten up quickly. “Thank you, Alexis. Can you continue where I left off? I was just transcribing my shorthand notes. Keep them in Greek.” She smiled at the son of Hermes and then continued into the main hall where her private lab off-shooted from. 

“Heya, Heph.” She smirked at him and then led him to her private offices where he could sit down. “What can I do for you? A quest?” She bit her lip worriedly. She hadn’t gone on many quests now that she had her own life, but her stress eased when he shook his head.

“No, no quest or monsters. I gave that boy a fake name and face too, just so you wouldn’t have to deal with questions. No, I was just interested in seeing your lab.”

Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him, taking his breath away. Suddenly, he wanted to build her everything she could ever want. He wanted to do something for her. She was so much more beautiful than his wife could ever hope to be.

“I’d love to give you a tour! Come on!” She held out her hand goodnaturedly and without thought. He took her hand slowly and let her heaved him up, and then smiled when she slipped her arm around his and walked arm-in-arm with him down the hall, giving a very detailed and informative tour as she did so.

Hephaestus studied her and listened to her voice. She was beautiful, smart, talented and so…beyond his reach. Even if he was a god. He was the sailor and she was the maid just beneath the waves. 

But that didn’t stop him from visiting her and having lunch with her every Wednesday and Friday. Those were Aphrodites’ spa nights. She never noticed anything during that time. 

Even though he didn’t have the courage to initiate anything, he could at least recline in contentment and listen to her voice.

They were in his forge. During their seventh week of meeting up together, she had finally asked him to show her around his place. He gladly did so, explaining everything to her and even willingly dumbing it down for her, since she was a biologist not an engineer. Usually he was irritated and gruff and impatient, but with Percy…he only wanted to see her smile.

“Heph, I’m thinking that if we don’t do something, someone is gonna get hurt and then the angst will be driven up three notches, so I’m going to ruin the perfect love plot and cut to the chase.”

“What are you-”

She stepped closer to him, took a breath of courageous air, and then kissed him, before hissing and jumping back. “Sparky whiskers.”

They stared at each other and then fell into laughter of relief, amusement, and fondness. Hephaestus calmed his power and pulled her into another kiss that made Percy moan. 

He lifted her onto his worktable, shoving the papers off of it. A wrench hit the floor with a clang but it didn’t break the mood. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and then spoke in a whisper, “What do you want from me? Say it clearly, please, so no one can misunderstand.” She stared at him with wide eyes, braced for rejection and hurt. 

He didn’t like that look. Cupping her face gently with his large roughed hands, Hephaestus smiled faintly. “Persephone Jackson, I think I want to make you my Mortal Queen. As long as you live, I will honor you faithfully, with my heart and my body. I will give you a child, should that be what you want, and I will give you anything my hands can give. I will stay with you until Thanatos and Hermes take your brave and beautiful soul from me.” He didn’t realize it until he felt the wetness, that he was crying.

Percy was crying too. She kissed him softly and chastely. “You love me.”

“I love you, Percy, more than I can ever say.” He huffed. “I’m not a poet like Apollo, or clever with words like Hermes, but I can promise you this,” he stared at her hard, “I vow upon the River Styx that I will remain emotionally and physically faithful and loyal to you until death parts us.”

She looked stunned and affected. Pulling him into another kiss, she slid off the bench and into his arms. “Heph…will Hera wed us?”

“Yes. But first, I need to release Aphrodite from our farce of a union.” He grimaced darkly. “That will be more…complicated.” He looked at her, his love, tenderly. “But I love you too much to not give you the main altar in my heart.”

Sniffling, she smacked his shoulder lightly. “You said you aren’t poetic. Liar.” He huffed a laugh. 

“I’m a new god when around you, I suppose.”

She placed another kiss on his lips and then pulled away and straightened herself up. “Well, I’m a virgin. So I want our first time to be special and not marred by Aphrodite’s shadow.” She straightened herself up and smiled shyly at Hephaestus. “I hope you don’t mind I’m a-”

“Don’t apologize.” He snorted. “I cannot understand why girls of this generation are feeling apologetic for exercising self-control.” He huffed gruffly and then slipped an arm around her waist. “I’ll wed you and then show you the beauties of first love.” He shrugged. “And then second love and third love.” Percy laughed loudly and joyfully. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him tight in a side hug.

“You’re really sweet and caring on the inside.”

“Don’t tell anyone. It’ll ruin my reputation.” He grinned at her as she laughed again. When Percy went back to her apartment, Hephaestus hurried to Hera.

“Mother.” He bowed to her and then cleared his throat. “Do you believe in soulmates?”

She frowned at him and then nodded. “I do, yes.”

“If Father wasn’t your soulmate, and you had met your true mate of your soul, then would you leave Father and wed the mate of your soul?” His eyes were filled with worry.

Hera faltered and then exhaled. “From my position and duties, I would have to say no, but as a female…I would say screw the rules and go for it.” Her eyes narrowed. “Why do you ask?”

“For your son, would you…” He grimaced. “Screw the rules?”

Her eyes widened. “Who?”

“I love a mortal, more beautiful in my eyes than anything this world of immortality has to offer.”

“Then take her as a consort.” Hera frowned. “She is mortal. Aphrodite won’t care to be sidelined for six decades or so.”

“I cannot do that to her. I love her too much to make her nothing less than Queen of my heart.” Hephaestus swallowed thickly and stared at his mother. She faltered and finally truly focused on him, studying him intently. 

“Your love is that strong…does Aphrodite know?”

“Not yet, but I feel that her own desire to be free will work in my favor.” He glanced around.

Hera exhaled and then waved her hand. “Your union between Aphrodite is broken. You have my blessing, and I will marry you to this mortal girl.”

Hephaestus stared at her and then placed a fast kiss on his mother’s cheek before rushing away.

Staying where she was, Hera knew that Aphrodite would come to her. She did. “What is the meaning of this?! My bond to Hephaestus! What did you do with it?”

“It’s gone. Shattered. You’re free.”

Aphrodite stepped back. “Free?” Her eyes were wide. “He…left me?”

“He did. He has released you to be free. He wants you to be free.” Hera pressed the more positive side of this, hoping that Aphrodite wouldn’t become offended and seek revenge on Heph’s mortal love.

It seemed to work. The goddess of love squealed with joy and rushed out. Hera exhaled only to choke when she saw Heph with his mortal. “Persephone Jackson?!”

The daughter of Poseidon smiled sheepishly. “Surprise?” Heph snickered and kissed her softly, a kiss that she responded to eagerly.

Hera cleared her throat. “The vows are simple then. The ceremony won’t take long.”

“Afterwards, we’ll have a party.” Heph spoke softly. “And I’ll show off my beautiful wife.” Percy flushed lightly and then laughed and said her vows to her new husband.

The party was filled with shocked gods and goddesses. But everyone was able to hear Aphrodite’s shriek of outrage to Camp Jupiter. 

Poseidon stood up and stopped the goddess. “You came from the oceans, Aphrodite, and you can return to them at my hand.  _ Leave my daughter alone.” _

Percy was eternally grateful that both Zeus and her father seemed approving of her choice. That meant that no one would fight over her, she was happy, and Heph was happy too.

Staring at her husband, Percy smiled widely and kissed him. Her life was perfect for once. 

She curled into his embrace in contentment.


	4. Sand (non-con: Percy/Triton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triton follows the way of his family.

Looking around, Percy swallowed and worried her lip. “Triton…” She looked up and down the beach, wondering if he had been held back. “Triton!” Her whisper carried across the water.

“Careful.” She gasped and turned fast. He grinned at her and pulled her into a kiss. “I love you.” He kissed her again, making her smile.

“Why do we have to hide all the time? Zeus married his sister.” Percy rested her head on her brother’s chest. “We don’t even share a mother. I don’t think Dad would-”

“We aren’t hiding because of the Greek side. Father already knows. The mortals however…siblings do not marry siblings.” Triton pulled her into his embrace tightly. “Your friends probably wouldn’t understand. The position you have, the loyalty they have for you, it would all be ruined if they found out.” He shrugged and smoothed his hand through her hair, enjoying her scent. “Some would understand and let it be, but others…your mother…”

She exhaled and pressed her hands into his bare back. “Mm, I like it when you don’t have a shirt on.” He snorted and kissed her neck before leading her down the beach. They sat on the sand near the surf and looked at the moon. Percy smiled over at him. 

“So when are you going to start wearing a facade then and be my boyfriend?” He laughed and laced their fingers together. 

“Soon, Percy.” He smiled. “I kind of like having you all to myself.” 

Huffing a laugh, she rested her head on his shoulder. “Yeah right. You used to hate me.”

“That’s in the past.” He stared at her with glittering green eyes. “All in the past. Kiss me.” She leaned over and kissed him, letting him lead her, letting him pull off her bikini top. 

Groaning softly as he enjoyed her breasts, Percy looked at the stars and smiled, tears in her eyes. She always got teary when she saw the stars. 

“Come back to me, darling.” Triton smiled and kissed her, cupping her breasts. “You’re far away.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Five hours later, Triton looked up when he was waylaid on the street in front of his private villa. 

“I did the job for you. I did it and you’ve been enjoying my labor for the past six months. You keep putting me off.” Eros stepped closer and glared at the Sea Prince. “Give me what you promised me. Tell me what happened.”

Exhaling, Triton nodded and waved him inside his villa. “It just took six months to procure. Here.” He smiled and tossed the god of love a tied lock of hair that had once been Psyche’s. “When your bride took a swan dive off that cliff it was because your mother drove her to it, all but pushed her. She landed straight onto my spear that your sweet mother had Ares steal from me. The only thing that can kill an immortal. Congrats. You’re mother’s a murderess.” Triton smirked and then held out his hand. “Now your end.”

Blinking rapidly, Eros swallowed and then handed him a jar of glittering sand. “A few grains of enchanted sand in her water each full moon. She will be yours for a lunar cycle.” The god seemed to be struggling to remain composed. Triton didn’t have much sympathy. Eros could be a bastard to others too. He could name a few of his own lovers who had died because of this god’s hand.

“And when this jar has emptied?” Triton studied it and then looked at the troubled god. 

“I will give you another when you have need of it.” With that, Eros vanished.

Triton looked at the full moon and then winked, placing a finger over his lips. “Don’t tell, Lady of the Silver Light.” He chuckled. “Or I’ll tell your brother just how his last lover vanished.” The moon turned blood red, but that just made him laugh even more.

With a grin, he vanished to Percy’s home and got her some water.

“Thanks.” She smiled up at him and then kissed him before drinking the water down. She had suddenly felt really thirsty. She exhaled and then twisted around and smiled at him. “Make love to me?”

“Always.” He pulled her onto their bed. “You’re mine, Persephone Jackson.” He smiled. “Forever.”

“Of course I’m yours.” She pulled him into a kiss


	5. Fruit (Hades/Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades decides that he wants a consort.  
> Percy is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those dark fics out there where Percy is a delicate flower trapped by the gods. Harrumph.  
> Ink...

It was hard to wake up, but Percy managed it. He groaned quietly and looked around. “What the hell?”

“Right location.” 

Jerking, he tried to twist around in the chains. Eyes widening, he stared at Hades and then cursed when he saw Hades twirling Riptide around his finger. 

“What do you want?”

“You.” Hades stood up slowly and smiled. “I want quite a lot of things. I want you, though, most of all.”

“Dead?” Percy made a face. “Afraid you’ll have to get in line for that one.”

Chuckling, the god of the Underworld shook his head. “No. Not dead. I’ve actually given a standing order to all my reapers. No one touches your soul. Not a single creature.” He walked closer to Percy and then slid his hand brazenly down the demigod’s body. Percy closed his eyes and pinched his lips shut as the being’s hand slipped even further down to touch him. 

“What do you want from me?” His voice was strained.

“Your heart, your mind, and your soul. Also your body.” Hades cupped the boy’s face and studied him. “I’ve always wanted you.” He looked down when Percy’s stomach made a noise. “Oh, that’s right.” He gave the boy a sly smile. “You just got back from a quest. Haven’t eaten a good meal in…two and a half days?”

“So what?” The boy’s voice was harsh. He looked around the room, hoping that Nico could come and get him out of this, or help his dad with this massive mental breakdown he was having. 

“Want to eat something?” Hades’ smile was slick and sly.

Percy stared at the fruit and then glared at Hades. “Yeah right. Food from the Underworld is the way you got Persephone. I’m not going down that easy.”

Sighing, Hades put the fruit down and looked at him. “The legends didn’t explain why she did it. She was hungry, yes, but I gave her a deal. Six seeds for six months. Demeter and Zeus fell in my trap perfectly. It’s not the fruit per say. It’s the seeds inside.” He cut open the fruit with a sharp shadow and showed the hundred of seeds inside. “Hungry?”

“I’d tell you to go to hell, but…that seems a bit redundant.” Percy refused to look at the huge table filled and covered with food. Hades chuckled.

“Six seeds, Perseus. Six months here. You even get to choose the months to go home on.” He stepped closer to the writhing boy and seized his jaw. “But tomorrow it will be seven seeds and seven months here. The day after that, will be eight seeds and eight months. You have six days,” he laughed, “well, five really if you don’t want to be here all year long.”

“Why don’t I choose no seeds and no months?” Percy stared at him hard. Hades laughed.

“That offer isn’t on the table.”

“Hades, before you capture someone who is touted as being the most powerful demigod in history, you should really do your homework.” Percy grinned sharply and used the water from the wine in the goblet, shaping the water into a thin razor sharp blade and cutting off Hades’ head. He used the same blade of water to cut his chains.

Snatching up his sword, he dragged the headless body- that was already forming a new head- up to the chains and bound the god of the dead.

Exhaling, he looked around and then dashed out the door and down the hall. Ducking behind a row of twisted looking roses, Percy looked around as the horde of undead soldiers rushed into the palace. Warily, keeping an eye out for the Furies, Percy ducked and slunked his way to the passage that Nico showed him. Running as fast as he could, not looking back once, he pushed his way into the park that it let out to.

Finally looking back, he yelped and ducked away from a Fury just in time. Running faster than any dryad could (huh, turned out all he needed was the right incentive), Percy rushed to the water and dove into the river, submerging himself and pushing the currents away. He rode the river to the Lake. Pulling himself out, he ducked into the Loeb Boathouse and then slipped down the paths and trails, cutting his way across and finally making it to Fifth Avenue. Swallowing, Percy checked that he had his wallet, looked around again, and then hailed a cab. 

“Manhattan Cruise Terminal. Fast.”

The man nodded and pulled back into traffic. Percy swallowed and kept an eye out for swerving cars or large bat women in the sky. Everything was normal. Trying to ease his breathing, he studied his driver also. Normal looking. He would have started drooling or something by now if he was a monster. 

Watching carefully where they were going, Percy gripped his pen tightly.

He paid the guy fast with a good tip and then ducked into the terminal and then jumped into the water.

Sinking straight to the bottom, Percy manipulated the currents and shot down the river as fast as he could. It was about an hour of zipping through the water before he finally made it to Atlantis. 

Slumping onto his dad’s office chair, Percy felt like crying in relief. Poseidon rushed in. 

“Percy! What are you doing here?!”

“Hades kidnapped me and dragged me to the Underworld and then tried to manipulate me into eating seeds of a fruit.” Percy slumped further into the chair, trying to steady his breathing. “He was going to starve me, giving me no choice but to eat. He said he wanted my body.” Finally, Percy opened his eyes and looked at his dad. Poseidon looked…

Very angry.

“Uh, Dad?”

“You shall stay here, as will Sally and Paul. Both of them will be brought here.” The trident appeared in his hands. “I am going to end my brother’s life. Stay here. I’ll be back soon.” He gave Percy a smile and then walked out.

“DAD?!” Percy stared at a stunned Triton. “Well shit.”


	6. Pinecones (non-con Thalia/Percy; non-con Artemis/Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehh...everyone wants Percy no matter the gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly dark.

Percy looked up at his brother, Tyson, and then looked back down at his shield. It got mangle again. 

“I will fix it for you, Big Brother.” Tyson smiled at him in all his bad teeth glory. Honestly, his little brother was a dentist’s worst nightmare.

“Uh, thanks, Ty.” Percy exhaled and looked around. “Well, looks like I’m cut off from the rest of our team.” They had been on a quest to hunt a facility that was housing kidnapped Roman demigods. Apparently a few clear sighted mortals had been able to see the demigods and what they could do. That meant that they had to kidnap them and examine them.

Oh, by the way, the mortals were government scientists.

Fun times.

Slumping against a boulder, Percy stared up at the night sky and thought of Bob and Damasen. He grunted and then stiffened, grabbing his sword and a handful of water also, ready to turn them into water spears at a moment’s notice.

The foliage was broken through and the hunter yelped at the sword at her nose. He backed off immediately. “Shouldn’t you have known I was here?”

“She’s new.” Thalia stepped out and grinned. “Hey Percy. What’s up?”

“Hey Pinecone Face,” she scowled at him and he cracked up, “Um, just a quest. Renya asked me for a favor. Tyson went with me cause Annabeth couldn’t and she wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be gone for a couple of months this time.” He snorted and then waved the hunters over to his campfire. Tyson shyly waved to them and then kept to himself. The hunters were ‘scary women’ in his opinion.

Artemis stepped out and their camp was immediately put together around his own. He cleared his throat. “My lady.”

She smiled at him and then turned and continued giving orders. Percy looked at Thalia and spoke softly. “Isn’t she usually in the form of a young girl?”

“She got bored of that a while back.” Thalia smirked at me and then sat down on my log. “Are the gods not able to get bored?”

“Er, no. They totally can.” He made a face. “And will.”

Laughing, Artemis sat on his other side and shook her head. “You’re referring to the…infidelity among the gods.”

“Whelp…kinda yeah.” Percy winced and then nearly jumped out of his skin when Artemis touching his bare arm. His long sleeves had been caught by Hydra acid so Tyson had torn them off his body. 

“You are very strong.” Thalia leaned closer and chuckled. “I’m seen you bench press what? Two hundred and fifty pounds.”

“Erm, the Ares kids, all of them, can bench press more.” He cleared his throat and looked at Tyson, but his baby brother was still too afraid of the scary women. Percy was starting to agree with him. 

“Always so humble…” 

Percy became keenly aware how all the hunters had left. They were alone. “Um, where did- where did everyone go?”

“To hunt. We have no food stores and this land is plentiful enough.” Thalia had leaned close enough to whisper into his ear. 

Percy freaked completely when Artemis slid her hand along his torso. He jumped off the log and backflipped over the fire, landing on the other side perfectly. “Okay, who are you? Some new kind of monster who can shapeshift?” 

They laughed and shook their heads. “Nope.” Both females stood up and grinned at him. 

Taking off her jacket, Thalia smiled at him and then reached under her blouse and took off her bra. He gulped and backed away- into Artemis.

He stared at them in horror. “What are you doing?! I’m dating! You’re sworn off sex!”

“No. We swore off men.” Thalia grinned as Artemis waved her hand. “We didn’t swear off women, nor did we swear off non-penetrative sex.”

“Big Brother- Sister?!” Tyson jumped up and glowered at the two females. “You changed my Big Brother!” He started growing large. The hunters poured in and started fighting him, keeping him from grabbing his brother. 

“I have a quest to do! There are children being kidnapped by mortals!”

“Oh that, bah.” Artemis smirked. “A little prank done by Hermes for me. Of course, he had no clue what I was planning.” Percy stumbled and then looked down, gasping when he saw boobs stretching his shirt. 

“No…” His eyes were filled with terror, and then he suddenly went calm. “No.” Both Thalia and Artemis stilled and frowned at him. 

“What?”

He grinned and shifted his body back. “Did you two honestly think I wouldn’t figure out how to shift? If Frank- who’s barely related to Poseidon- can do it, then so can I, dammit.” He was a boy again. Smirking, he snapped his fingers, and then Tyson roared and vanished in a wave of water.

Percy turned and looked at Thalia. “You have lost my friendship.” He looked at Artemis. “And you have lost my respect.” With that, he vanished also, in a tornado of water that twisted around him and then exploded into mist. 

Both females stared at each other. Artemis clenched her jaw. “Well then, it’s been a long time, but Eros still owes me that favor.” Thalia’s eyes widened. 

“But that’s-”

“It’s merely lowering someone’s inhibitions. It will not work if he hasn’t a shred of attraction to us.” Artemis waved her hand slightly. “It’s like getting drunk and having sex and then waking up wondering what happened. The choices will still be his.”

Quelled, Thalia smiled and nodded. “A visit to Eros it is then.” They grinned at each other.


	7. Wisdom (pre-Athena/Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena knows what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice dose of possessive Athena.

Annabeth had died five years ago to this day. Percy stared at the gravestone. He still didn’t know how it happened. One moment she was alive, and the next moment she was just  _ gone _ .

The pain had faded, the guilt, regret, hurt, it had all faded. He took a steadying breath and then smiled when he looked at the person beside him. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Athena.” He laughed. “You really are the Wisdom Goddess, you know? You seem to have all the answers for me. I never would have gotten through this without you.”

Smiling at him sadly, Athena slipped her hand into his comfortingly. “You helped me with the death of my daughter, Perseus. We helped each other. We’re friends after all.”

“Yeah.” He looked over at his other friends. They were all visiting graves of their friends and family. The Romans had created a cemetery. Some of the graves were empty since the families of the demigods preferred to take them to their own cemeteries, but the thought of having all the names and family in one place was nice. 

Annabeth’s own grave was real. Percy set his flowers onto the grave and stepped away. “I will always love you, Annabeth.”

With that, he turned away and walked down the path, not even noticing that Athena was still holding his hand. She smiled and spoke up quietly.

“Let’s have dinner.”

“Alright.” He grinned at her.

Athena was immortal. She could wait and be patient. When he fell in love with her for herself, then she would pounce. When he knew her even better than five years, when he stopped seeing her as Annabeth’s mother, then she knew it would be the time to take him to her villa and  _ never let him go. _


	8. Fishing (one-sided: Nico/Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico caught himself a prize. And he's never going to let his prize go.

Percy woke up with a groan. Shaking his head, he blinked blearily at his surroundings. “What?” He frowned and then realized fully where he was. He was in a tank! A tank! Pushing himself off of the sandy bottom, he swam in a complete circle around the glass prison. 

Eyes wide with fear, he pressed his hands against the glass in a futile attempt at breaking it. Exhaling, he breathed in fast and tried to keep calm. He had been in tighter spots than this.

Looking out beyond the glass, he gazed at the dark room he was being kept in. It wasn’t dark like without any light. It was honestly dark. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all black. The only color in the room was the veins of gold along the surfaces of the walls. There was a black satin bed along the side. A closet in the wall. A door that probably led to the bathroom. And there was a desk in the corner.

Grunting, Percy swam to the top of his tank but couldn’t lift the cover. It was latched down. He tried to push the water outward, but the glass and cover were obviously spelled not to break.

In shock, Percy slowly floated to the bottom of the tank and stared at the sand. He was stuck. Inhaling sharply, he shook his head. His friends were probably looking for him- unless he hadn’t been gone long enough for people to start worrying.

Movement caught his attention, and he looked up quickly. It was Nico!

Slamming against the glass, he grinned. “Come on! Let me out! Quickly! Whoever grabbed me might be coming back! Come on! HURRY UP!”

Nico studied him and then closed the door before lifting the lid on the top of the tank. He had to climb a ladder to reach the top (the tank was about twelve feet tall). Percy stared up at him through the metal grate covering the hatch.

“What are you waiting for?!”

“Percy, don’t you get it?” He smiled through the metal bars preventing Percy from climbing out. “I’m not going to let you out. This is my room that my father gave me in the Underworld.”

Staring at him in shock, Percy shook his head slowly. “No…Nico…no…this- this is a joke, right?” He tried to laugh. “Man, you nearly got me. This is a joke! The Stolls and Clarisse are probably waiting to jump out and jeer at me.” He grinned tensely. “It was good, but you gotta let me out now, Nico. The fun’s over. Right…?”

Nico smiled at him and slowly shook his head before climbing down and leaving the hatch open with the bars still intact. He stood in front of the tank and studied him. “No, Percy. You still don’t get it.” He chuckled softly. “Yesterday, I decided to screw Annabeth and propriety and morals.” He traced the glass in outline of Percy’s hand. “I decided to go fishing. And guess what I caught?”

Recoiling hard, Percy swam away from him. “No! NO! Nico, this isn’t you! Snap out of it!”

Raising an eyebrow, Nico sighed. “Are you really so surprised? Look what Hades did to Persephone. Remember? He snatched her right out from under her mother’s nose.” Nico smirked at him and shrugged. “At least I waited until you were living on your own.”

“I AM GETTING MARRIED TO  _ ANNABETH _ ! SHE IS GOING TO BE MY  _ WIFE _ !”

Nico laughed and shook his head lightly. “Not anymore.” He stepped away from the tank before starting to undress. “I can imagine that your father’s going to be quite frantic. Chase is already trying to call people to help her look for the most likely places you could be.” He smiled softly. “Of course, I will eagerly help…”

Percy snarled, enraged by the little smile on his former friend’s face, and he slammed against the glass. “Shut up, you fucking little BASTARD! How DARE you?! How DARE-”

“I am the son of Hades, a kidnapper. I have to ask again,” Nico laughed brazenly, “are you  _ really _ so surprised that I went fishing and found myself a treasure to keep?”

Percy tried to breathe. 

Nico lowered his voice, almost soothingly. “Calm down. Aunt Persephone has almost started liking it here. You’ll be the same way too. You’ll realize that the Underworld really is the best place to live.” He grinned a little wider. “And when you’re hungry enough, I’m sure you won’t mind eating a few pieces of fruit. Just tell me when you want to eat. Don’t worry,” He laughed again, “we offer more than just pomegranates.”

Trying to hold back his nausea, Percy fisted his hands into the sand. He wasn’t going to stay here.

He was going to get out.

Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly creepifying.  
> Sorry.  
> Ink...


	9. Shelves (pre-Carter/femPercy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't one-sided after all, Carter. You worry too much.

Swallowing thickly, Carter paced the throne room. Now that it was summer, filled with meetings and no schoolwork as an excuse, he was stuck in the First Nome to act as Pharaoh to ‘his people’. Amos thought it was a good idea for him to read up on biographies of past Chief Lectors just so he knew how to act on certain situations. 

He couldn’t concentrate though. Not when he knew that Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, was gallivanting along the streets within his Nome. She was here as ‘Annex’ of the Greeks and ‘Ambassador’ of the Romans. She was striking deals with the Egyptians and making up treaties with the Praetors and her advisors, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. 

Carter shivered slightly as he remembered the sixth member of their entourage. Nico di Angelo. He was a strange duck, always staring hauntingly at Percy, always watching whoever was near her.

Swallowing again, he stood up from his throne and marched out and down the side hall, immediately coming to his private inner room where he rested in between meetings and was left alone. Not even his uncle disturbed him there. Only Sadie was allowed to come in, and that was only during absolute emergencies. 

Carter was a very private person and needed time to decompress in order to be level headed and mature. This private inner room allowed him that opportunity.

He looked at the shelves that were covered with memory vials. He gave up certain memories in order to lighten his own mind. Some were dark, nightmarish things that kept him from sleeping (he kept those under a trap door in the floor). Others were pleasurable and extremely distracting (they were on the shelves). Some were just painful, like Zia’s death (he kept those in a box under the couch in the room). 

But he often pulled out his memories of Percy, talking with her, smelling her scent, hearing her laugh, watching her smile, because it made him feel giddy and guilty. Giddy because he was honestly besotted with her, and guilty because Zia deserved a longer memory.

Exhaling tiredly, he turned away from the shelves and slumped onto the cot below them. There was a special scrying bowl that Walt made for him. It played back his memories if they were poured onto the surface of the oil. He could watch them, like videos. He often did when he was feeling particularly lonely.

The memories that were taken from his head grew fuzzy, but he still knew about them. He knew Percy laughed, just not  _ how _ she laughed. He knew he loved her smile, just not  _ why _ . It was that simple. 

The shelves were covered with vials of Percy Jackson. He was feeling a bit stalkerish re-watching those memories. He knew they came from his own head and only when they were in public- they had never been together any other way much to his chagrin- but it still felt wrong somehow.

He sighed again and then shook his head. “If only she knew, and…if only she liked me too…oh Percy…” With a tired groan, he stood up and then froze upon seeing a surprised Percy.

“Um…why is my face floating inside bottles?” Her eyes were wide.

Carter was still frozen. She slowly stepped inside the room.

“I came here because Sadie said you would probably be here. The door was ajar so I just knocked. Guess you didn’t hear me. Um, my faces are staring at me. Really freaky actually. Can you tell me why you have jars of me lining your shelves?”

Carter wanted to drown himself in the Sea of Chaos. He really, really did.

“Um…well…” He slumped and looked away from her. “I’m not a creep. These are my memories. All the times you’ve laughed, smiled, all of them are from times in meetings together or walks we’ve made with other people…I just…I had to get them out of my head.”

“Oh.” She bit her lip. “I’m…sorry.”

Frowning, he looked up at her. “What?”

“I didn’t mean to be so…unlikeable? I guess. I can always leave the rest of the meetings to Annabeth. If you don’t want to deal with me…anymore.” She tried to smile through her hurt and awkwardness.

Carter jumped up quickly. “No! No…it’s not like that at all!” He hurried to her and grabbed her hands tightly. “It’s…you’re so distracting, Percy. I…I can’t function whenever you’re around. You’re so beautiful and so freaking out of my league…I just…it hurts so much, this yearning, that I just…” He trailed off when she pulled her hands free. He flinched. She hated him now. Freaked out, disgusted. He knew it.

He should have just- what?!

Percy grabbed up the bottles and set them gently on the table. “How do you put these back inside your head?”

“I inhale them. It’s just a mist honestly.”

She quickly unstoppered one and shoved it under his nose. Carter frowned but breathed in. She did it one after the other. 

When all the bottles were empty, and Carter’s face was redder than anyone had thought possible, Percy smiled at him.

“Carter Kane, those shelves will always be empty of any memories about me. Got that?” She didn’t wait for a reply as she pulled the stunned young man into a kiss.


	10. Shadow Play (Hecate/Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't you know, little boy, that life won't always be fair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Connor, who asked for a Percy/Hecate or Percy/Thanatos so long ago.   
> Thank you for your patience! I'm really sorry for the wait!  
> Ink...

Percy snarled darkly as he tried to work himself free of the ties. Circe had reformed and had come back. To say she wasn't too pleased about his part in her destruction and freeing those pirates... "Come on! You turned me into a rodent, and I wrecked your fake paradise! It's been five years! Can we just let it die!"

"I turned you into what you deserved! I didn't deserve my home being destroyed!"

Blinking at her slowly, Percy stared at her. "You are so self-deluded." He couldn't wrap his head around just how...egocentric the woman was. Circe shrieked at him and then whirled around to mess with her cauldron. 

Something caught his attention, but as he turned to look, the flitting shape vanished and then reappeared at the corner of his eye. Each time he tried to look head-on, it vanished. Exhaling, Percy turned and faced straight ahead and only looked to the side. There! Who was the woman? He could have sworn he had seen her someplace before…

Circe grabbed his attention when she seized his jaw and forced him to drink something. Her smile was an ugly one. “You’ll be showing me exactly who you really are, Man, when the pain starts. I’ll leave you to it. The true agony doesn’t begin until ten hours from now. See you in the morning!” With that, she was out of her lab.

The pain was already beginning. To Percy, it felt like he was back in the Styx again. Back and melting, dissolving into nothing but wispy memories. As the minutes sliced by, it grew harder and harder to remember what not being in pain felt like. Every fresh wave of pain that shot through him was unrelenting as it took one more piece of his soul with it. His bones were breaking apart inside him and cutting up through his skin. His spin was tearing and his skull was fracturing and cutting into his brain. Who was he? When would it stop? When would it stop?

Percy whined and panted when he felt the pain slowly recede. It was a woman. She was doing something. Putting some type of…of balm on his skin. When she noticed she had his attention, she suddenly withdrew and the pain came back, if anything the respite made it worse. Percy screamed and screamed and couldn’t bring himself to stop even when he tasted copper on the back of his tongue.

Then the pain abated once again. Gasping, he forced himself to look up at her. “Who…”

“I am Lady Hecate.” Her eyes glittered with avarice. “I can save you.”

Percy’s mind was sluggish, but after dealing with the gods for so long, he knew one thing instinctively. There was no such thing as a free favor. “For…what…”

Smirking suddenly, Hecate glanced around and then canted her lips closer to his ear. “The potion that Circe gave you is something called a blood curse. Essentially, until she forced you to inject her blood mixed with a potion. The only way you can undo this is by ingesting her blood once more without any potion at all. She has full control over you, what you feel, what you do and say, and how you behave and how you use your magic. Everything. I cannot break the curse without her blood, but I can dampen it.”

“Get…her blood…then…” Percy tried to pull free of the wall he was tied to, but Hecate smoothed her hand along his jaw and smiled darkly. 

“I cannot break into her bedroom. I never act against any of those who serve me. I cannot do it, but I can free you and get you away from her immediate control.”

“What’s…stopping the pain…?” Percy realized he was tasting blood on his lips. 

“My magic. I am more powerful than she is. My touch is the only thing that’s stopping the pain right now.”

Percy immediately knew there was a problem. He couldn’t live his life with constant skin contact with a goddess. Anger flashed into his eyes. “What’s the…use?”

“Tut, tut, I didn’t say that skin contact was the only way to stop the pain.”

“What…other-”

“The only other way is to form a bond with me. Currently, your bond with Circe’s blood magic is powerful, but if you consumed mine…then I can override what you are feeling. You will be lost to her and safe with me.”

“Isn’t that interfering?”

“I said I didn’t go against her. I never said I didn’t interfere. Invading her private property is going against her. Stealing something she herself has already stolen…well, that’s just interfering.”

“Word…wizard…ry.” Hazel had told him about that. 

“Exactly.” Hecate’s eyes sharpened. “Well? Do we have a deal?”

“Time limit. I…need to…get the blood…” Percy flinched when she made to move her hand away from his jaw. However, Hecate merely smiled and kept her hand on his skin.

“Hmm, no. I’m afraid you don’t have the position to argue details of the deal, Perseus. It’s serving me…or serving Circe.”

Hate threatened to sear through his soul. Percy didn’t like being manipulated into doing something against his will. “I’ll get her blood.”

“Well, yes. You could possibly even employ the help of others. It shouldn’t be too hard to get hers. She’s not expecting it.” Hecate smiled. “But getting mine?” The female raised her cut wrist and pressed it to his lips. The golden ichor actually tasted sweet. Percy instinctively spluttered and twisted away, but her blood got down. “That will be much more challenging.” The pain stopped hammering against his brain. She breathed out in an almost obscene way. “The bond is complete between us.” Hecate cut him loose and then wrapped her shadows playfully around his semi-naked form and vanished from the underground lab of Circe’s.

When they appeared, she smiled as Percy stumbled and then collapsed at her feet. “That wasn’t a fair deal!” He glowered up at her. 

Laughing, Hecate waved her hand and conjured several things for him in his new bedroom of her villa. “Didn't you know, little boy, that life won't always be fair?” She pinned him to the wall with her shadows and smiled.

“I’ll get Circe’s blood, and then my father will get yours-”

“Ah, well, that would be an excellent plan.” Hecate kissed him, not minding his struggling. “But you see…Poseidon overheard, just tonight, that Circe has abducted and killed you. My illusions are second to none. He will find your corpse, and he will end Circe’s life.” Hecate smiled wider. “And your blood curse to her will still be in effect even as she suffers in Tartarus for  _ another _ five years. You are trapped. Without my bond, you will be in agony for five years. With my bond…” She kissed him again, this time he didn’t fight, too stunned at her news. “With my bond…you will call me ‘my lady’.”

Percy stared at her and then gritted his teeth as he felt his tongue obey despite the screaming in his mind. “Yes…my lady.”


	11. Pain (unrequited-Artemis/fem!Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's masochistic, but it's all Artemis has. She'll take it.

She stared at the girl- never woman, not after the vows- and then forced herself to turn away. Artemis moved slowly out of the camp, signaling Thalia that she was going to take a bit of a walk and wanted to be alone.

“Arty, you always pick the ones who can’t feel the same way.” Apollo was standing at her side on the cliff edge, staring out at the huge forested expanse. 

“Why are you here?”

“I decided to put the chariot on autopilot and take a day. You should do the same. You’ve been moping around for a while.”

“You just got back your immortality, Pollo.” Artemis gave him a sharp look “Don’t you think you should be more careful?”

“Father will understand. He probably doesn’t blame me. I’m looking after my sister.”

“Even though I’m older?”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t look after you.”

“I don’t need-”

“I’m the god of truth, Arty.”

She slumped and turned away from him, swallowing. “How many know?”

“Everyone. Aphrodite is a vicious bitch. She found out from Eros, and she told everyone.” Apollo clenched his jaw. “Except for the Big Three. They still don’t know.”

“If Poseidon finds out-”

“He won’t.”

“If he _does_ , then he’ll take his daughter from the Hunters! He'll accuse me of trying to seduce his daughter! He'll force Father to force me to release her of her vows!” Artemis couldn't breathe.

“Would that be horrible?” Apollo stared at her. “She’s asexual, Arty. This is hurting you.”

“I know.”

“She joined the Hunters after fulfilling the prophecy because she’s tired and wanted rest from all the grief and angst. She won't ever feel the same-”

“I know!” Artemis swallowed and stared at the purple and orange streaked sky. “Remember when you had to share the skies with Ra?”

“Ha. Yeah.” Apollo grinned, letting his sister change the subject. “Horus and I used to trade insults at each other as we passed by. And then, when those Kane kids brought him back, old man Ra threw soggy cookies at me.” Apollo grimaced. "One got in my hair." His expression was so filled with disgust that  Artemis burst out laughing, for once losing her decorum in a fit of giggles. Apollo pulled her against his side and then exhaled. However, he waited for her to speak. 

“I know accepting her into the Hunters was…masochistic, but…”

“You couldn’t run the risk of her getting married to someone else. If you can’t have her, then no one can.” Artemis flinched at Apollo’s blunt honesty.

“Never thought I’d turn out to be one of  _ those _ gods.”

“Eh, don’t be too hard on yourself.” Apollo’s smile was bitter. “At least Percy Jackson isn’t a tree.” Artemis swallowed and couldn’t look at him. 

“Yeah.”


	12. Relaxing (fem!Percy/Poseidon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy doesn't care about society. She's an ancient Greek through and through.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> and that includes incest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested from aryannaoakenshield. I hope this did not disappoint. : )  
> Ink...

“Am I hurting you?” Poseidon gave Percy a worried look. She huffed and then shook her head, resting upon the seabed floor.

“No.” She looked at him sadly. “It isn’t right that we have to hide.”

Giving vent to a soft laugh, Poseidon slowly pulled out of her and conjured a small towel to contain the mess so it wouldn’t float everywhere. She accepted it and then let him pull her into his arms. “It isn’t right what we are doing, either.”

“So you don’t approve of Zeus and Hera being married?” She smiled at him coyly and then kissed him softly. 

“Percy-”

“Uh uh. Nope. No guilt in the afterglow.” She kissed along his throat. “I don’t have much time with you before someone notices either of us missing. They’ll probably think we’re off separately playing hooky.” She gave a low laugh before relaxing against him. “In their defense, our having sex would be hard to imagine.”

“We shouldn’t.” Poseidon pulled away from her. “This is the last time, Percy. I can’t do this to you or Sally or my wife. I can’t! It’s wrong. It’s…” His hands shook.

Percy smiled at him softly. After each of their trysts, her father always said that. “Okay.” She took his hand and slowly pulled him back down to the seafloor of their little underwater cave. “At least rest a little beside me.”

Slowly, he allowed himself to be pulled back down to relax at her side. He allowed himself to be kissed again. And…he allowed himself to fall once more under her thrall. Poseidon shuddered against the touch of his daughter’s hand on his skin, just above his heart even as her other hand slid down further along the plains of his stomach. He moaned into her mouth and allowed it.

Just…one more time.


	13. Simple Pleasures (pre-fem!Percy/Hermes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes always falls in love with his one-night stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a monster story. 8 /  
> Thanks for reading though!  
> Ink...

Exhaling, Percy smiled at Hermes.He smiled at the grown woman and pulled her into a kiss. Percy was twenty-one and beautiful. She had an excellent job with an underwater research team. The mortals had kept it a secret, but she had told them that she could understand the way fish communicated. What the mortals didn’t know- would never know- was that all the communication was telepathic. They thought she simply understood how fish and dolphins communicate  _ with each other _ and could translate that roughly into English. Because of this, and her natural deep sea diving skills without a suit or breathing apparatus, Percy was a miracle for all underwater expeditions, films, and anything else to do with the sea. She was one of a kind and thus was paid handsomely for her work.

“How long can you stay?” Percy always asked him that. 

He always gave the same response. “Just for the night.” She nodded and pulled him into her apartment. Hermes looked around at the well furnished place. She was doing quite alright for herself, and everything was neat and tidy. He looked around as though it was his first time at her apartment in Tampa. It wasn’t. “How are you holding up?” This was one of the reasons why he’d visited sooner than planned.

Percy faltered when she poured him some nectar. She pushed herself through the actions. “Nico visited me just last week. We…he helped me say goodbye to her and Paul.” 

“How’s Estelle?”

“She’s…not really old enough to understand? I mean, she knows they’re…gone, but she doesn’t…doesn’t…” Percy set the cup down and curled into herself. Hermes immediately went to her side and held her as a fresh wave of tears came over her, threatening to drown her. 

Gently guiding her to the couch, he continued to hold her. “What do you need?”

“A new heart. Mine’s…shredded.” 

He absently kissed her temple and then exhaled softly, blinking his own tears away from his eyes. Seeing Percy in grief reminded him of each of his own lovers passing. Each time he begged the mortal to come with him, to become immortal. Each time, they smiled and shook their heads and…each time, he visited their funeral service when their time came. It was hard. Agonizing…because he also was the one who-

“Don’t know if I told you this, but I escorted your mother and father down to the Underworld. They were inducted into the Isle of Heroes because of their fighting in the Battle of Manhattan.”

Percy stared at him with wide eyes. “What? They hadn’t told me…Nico didn’t tell me…what?!”

Hermes smiled at her sadly. “Sally did ask me to not tell you, but…I didn’t make a promise on it. You needed to know.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Either, she wanted it to be a surprise, or she wanted you to not look forward to joining her. She wanted you to live for the present.”

“How do I even do that anymore?”

“You know you’ll see her again.” Hermes turned her around so she could look at him straight. “So now, you live. You live for the simple pleasures. You live for yourself, for Estelle, for your friends, and…” His throat closed up. 

Percy stared at him. “Come to bed, Hermes. It’s late.”

Nodding, Hermes swallowed and then grabbed his cup of nectar and followed her to bed. He was there in the morning. “Percy…” He always asked. Every morning of every visit. “Come back with me?”

She stopped her actions of combing her hair and looked at him via her vanity mirror. He looked away and cursed softly, a barely there soft whisper of a curse, venting his despair. She always said no with that sad little smile on her face. He should just stop asking.

“No, Hermes. I cannot go back with you.” He nodded slowly and then continued getting ready.

He kept coming back though. When Percy was twenty-eight and seeing her little sister in high school for the first time. When she was thirty-six and holding a memorial service for her fallen friends due to an organized monster attack on Camp Half-Blood. When she was thirty-seven and starting a boat making company from the ground up. When she was forty and drunk off her ass from celebrating her over the hill party with Grover, Annabeth, Will, and Nico. When she was forty-four and grieving with Nico and Frank for Hazel’s death. When she was forty-nine and still going on shopping trips with Piper, Annabeth, and Rachel (Thalia had slowly stopped going after someone thought she was Percy’s daughter). When she was fifty-six and attending a huge gala on Olympus in her honor for forty years after defeating Kronos. When she was sixty-seven and finally retired, an accomplished author and former CEO of SeaVision- which was a seacraft making company with a clean and kinder way of enjoying the sea that also had a side business of educating people about the sea and what it was doing for the world. When she was seventy and no longer able to risk visiting Atlantis because of the water pressure. When she was eighty-eight and taking regular walks with her father on the beach (Zeus had long since allowed them their special time). When she was ninety-two and-

Hermes felt a sob try to suffocate him. “Hey Perce.”

She looked at him blearily and then smiled. “Hermes…you’re always on time.” She pointed to his special cup of nectar that she always had for him. 

Taking it and sitting on her bed, Hermes closed his eyes and then found himself saying, “Always hated hospice.”

“Shush you.” She smiled at him. “They’re really nice here. Makes everything so much eas-i-er.” She coughed through the word for a long moment before slumping back against her pillows. “After everything I’ve been through, who’d have thought it’d be thyroid cancer that’d get me? Pity it…metastasized before it was caught.” She laughed and then started coughing again. 

Hermes pulled her closer and kissed her, softly, gently, so uncertain and terrified of hurting her. She pulled him further down and kissed him also. When they parted, she smiled at him, watery green eyes filled with warmth and affection. “My silent companion throughout my life. Do…you…remember when we first met?”

“I gave you a pep talk, a bottle of vitamins, and a thermos filled with air.” He smiled through his tears. 

“Paid you back by…tr-ying to kill your son.”

“Shh, you did what you could, and you helped him in the end.” Hermes swallowed. 

“Silly god…” Percy touched his jaw with her frail hand. “Do you always fall in love with women you’ve only slept with once?”

“Apollo’s certain every time I’ve visited you we’ve had sex.”

“Apollo’s mental habitat is a sewage gutter.” 

Hermes snickered and then grew serious. “It’s my fatal flaw.” Surprise colored her aged eyes. He laughed sadly. “What? You thought only demigods have them? All people have fatal flaws, Perce. Even the Greek gods. I will only always have sex with women who…are good and wholesome, and even though I try not to, I always fall in love with them.” He shakily swallowed more nectar, bitterly grateful she had thought of it since it gave him something to hide his shaking hands. He didn’t want to escort her to the Underworld. He couldn’t take it. Couldn’t take yet another goodbye. Couldn’t take-

“Nico’s escorting me down. Mrs. O’Leary is going to be living with him now.”

Bitter relief crushed his soul. Hermes hung his head and stared at the golden liquid in his glass. “Oh.” He stayed there, sitting on her bed, Misting himself so the nurses wouldn’t see him there. He stayed, resting by her side, trusting himself to sleep once more. He couldn’t sleep without her by his side. Every time he visited, he slept a full night. He never slept when she wasn’t by his side. He never slept when any of his lovers weren’t by his side. It was a ruthless and gutting merry-go-round, but he couldn’t seem to change rides. 

In the morning, Percy was staring at him, with a soft smile and tragic amusement. He kissed her again before beginning his dressing. She watched him and then tilted her head. “Are you really going to break tradition now?”

“Why do you want to say no to me again?” Hermes tucked his shaking hands into his suit pants, not looking up from his shoes.

“I don’t.”

Hermes exhaled. “Then why do you want me to ask again?” He finally turned and looked at her. She was smiling at him, laughing. 

“Oh Hermes…” 

Slowly, as though his feet were filled with cement, he moved closer to her bed and sat down and took her hand. “Come back with me?”

Percy kissed him softly before whispering. “I can’t come back with you, Hermes, but I want to see you again.”

“I can’t. I couldn’t…I don’t have the strength, Percy.”

Grief could now be seen in her eyes, so expressive and green even still. “I understand.”

He stepped away from her and then vanished on a soft wind and went through his duties. Martha and George were silent and didn’t argue once. Secretly, he wished they would. He wanted something to distract him. When he returned to his villa on Olympus, he frowned when all the other gods were there. Zeus huffed. 

“About time you came back. You’re supposed to be the fastest of us. You’re late.”

“Late…for what?” Hermes pleaded mentally with the Fates for Percy’s funeral to not be that day. 

“For the wedding of course!” Aphrodite beamed at him and snapped her fingers, dressing him in the formal Greek attire for the groom. 

“What?!” Hermes stared at them. Poseidon gruffed and scowled, but nodded.

“I suppose he’s better than nothing.”

Apollo laughed and pushed Hermes into his villa. Hera’s waiting, and you know she doesn’t like to be kept waiting for too long.”

“What’s going on? Is Father arranging me into a marriage?!”

“Erm, yes.” Apollo grimaced. “Didn’t know if you would balk at it, so he forced everyone to keep it a secret.”

“Percy isn’t…I can’t- she’s not dead- I-”

Apollo grimaced. “Today or tomorrow. Does it really matter?”

Rage scorched Hermes’ heart at those words. “I’ll kill you.”

“Hold it.” Apollo looked around and then pulled him to the front where Zeus and Hera were standing. He whispered softly, “This took a very long time to organize. While you were pining for a mortal, Father was arranging you to be married to an immortal. Minor goddess of Pleasure, Demigods, and Miracles.”

“Pleasure? There is no such-” Hermes stared at the approaching bride. He felt faint. Apollo gripped him to help him stay upright and on his feet. “Percy?”

Percy Jackson, young once more and beautiful as ever, beamed at him. Breaking tradition- as she was wont to do- she raced up the aisle and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into an embrace. “I couldn’t go back with you, Hermes. Dad visited me just the day before and told me about his arrangement with Zeus. They planned to let me live my mortal life and then ask me once more about giving me immortality. When I accepted, Zeus then dropped the bomb on me and said he wanted to arrange me and you into a marriage since you’ve been a bachelor for so long.” She pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. Those beautiful green eyes he loved so much. “Are you furious?”

“Furious?” His voice was hoarse. Pulling her in front of the King and Queen of Olympus, he beamed at her. “I could never be furious with you.” And when Hera cued him to kiss his bride, he did so, with passion, enjoying the simple pleasure of holding his immortal goddess in his arms. 

Immortal. 

Hermes swallowed and then stared at Percy, speaking before anyone could break the silence yet. “I swear on the River Styx that I will honor you with love and fidelity in mind, soul, and body, Persephone Jackson. I swear on the River Styx, that I will always love you.”

Tearing up, Percy spoke softly. “I swear on the River Styx that I will honor, obey, love, and be faithful to you, Hermes, my husband for the duration of my existence.”

That was when Apollo broke the silence with a cheer. Aphrodite was sobbing in the background about it being ‘so romantic’. But the best part of it was that Hades had allowed two single ghosts into Olympus for special  _ extenuating  _ circumstances. 

Sally Jackson-Blofis and Paul Blowfis beamed at the young and happy Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop a comment if you liked! ; D  
> Ink...


	14. Glassy (Character Death, Percy/Ares/Mars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never enrage a god. Never kill his lover.

Mars stared at the young man on the battlefield. It happened. The thing that everyone thought was impossible. It had come. He slowly- as though in a trance- crouched on the bloodsoaked ground and gently pulled the arrow free from his neck before pulling the dead body of his lover into his arms.

Percy’s unseeing, glassy eyes were still open. There was still a smile on his face, for Mars. A smile for Mars. The young man had turned to report that the battle against the strangely organized monsters was almost won. Camp Jupiter was safe. But…a stray arrow. 

“Eris.”

“My lord?” The minor goddess bowed to Mars, who flickered from Ares to Mars rapidly. 

“Slaughter these monsters and ban them from reforming in Tartarus. Destroy them all.” Mars settled on him Roman self and held the too still boy closer to him. It was unbefitting to sob openly on the battlefield, but Mars was not alone in this action. All the demigods were staring in shock. 

Unwilling to accept that their most legendary leader…was dead.


	15. Music (unrequited- fem!Percy/Apollo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo learns from his mistakes. He will not lose the latest target of his affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to VenomLady for the prompt! ; D  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Ink...

Ceasing his music and gripping his lyre tightly, Apollo snarled with anger as he watched Persephone Jackson become surrounded by potential suitors. The girl was now a woman, and she had truly grown into goddess like beauty. Her hair was a wild tempest of tossed black curls, and those green eyes, mocking and alluring, exciting and enthralling with such wide innocence in them that enslaved Apollo to gaze upon her face with more zeal than Narcissus had in that pond. Her caramel skin without a blemish except the occasional battle scare denoting her bravery and long history of fighting on behalf of the gods. 

Apollo swallowed and pressed his fist against his sternum. “Oh Percy…will you ever love me?” Straightening, Apollo exhaled.  _ I will win her. I will make her look at me! I- _ He froze and stared at a tree. No. No, Percy would run. She would run like Daphne had. She would refuse him like all the others had. And even if he did win her, a slighted suitor would kill her.  Narrowing his eyes, Apollo stared darkly at the group of yearning suitors.  _ Have you no time to look at them either, sweet Percy? _ He watched as she laughed and taught Hermes how to throw a horseshoe. Hermes’ flattery and words of sweet gratitude at her patience made Apollo’s teeth grind.  _ While Percy is still ignorant of just how many lovers she can have at her whim, I must act! _ Rushing out of his villa on the high hill, closest to the sun, Apollo hurried to the throne room. There was Poseidon, arguing with Zeus. As per usual.

However, the topic of today’s argument was Percy. Apollo stopped dead in his tracks and listened. “My daughter is not going to turn into Aphrodite! I will not have you just tossing her aside to the highest bidder! She is mortal!”

“So make her immortal.”

“She doesn’t want to be! I can’t do that!”

“Poseidon, if she marries a demigod or mortal, the slighted suitors will kill them. She cannot become attached to someone so vulnerable. Either find her a husband under the sea and out of their reach of revenge or allow me to make her immortal and arrange her into a marriage with an unmarried god.”

Apollo swiftly hid behind a pillar. He swallowed and closed his eyes and waited until Poseidon stormed out of the room. Then he hurried to his father’s side. “Father, have I not done everything you have asked of me?”

“You have.” Zeus frowned at him.

Apollo dropped to his knees. “And have I not honorably regained my title and name and position in your eyes?”

“You have. Apollo, what is this about?”

“I beg you, Father. Allow me to be the one who is wedded to Persephone Jackson.”

Eyes widening, Zeus looked immediately worried. “Hermes and Eros also have aspirations for her hand, Apollo. If I arranged this as you request, then they…”

“Are you not the king?” Apollo swallowed and spoke hurriedly. “Eros is a minor god. He could not hope to control the other suitors and keep them at bay after the ceremony of marriage. Hermes, too, is busy every hour of the day. Percy would be left alone. You know how troublesome Ares and Hephaestus have become. It would be a recipe for disaster…but I…I can do my duties and come home to her at night. She will not be lonely.”

Zeus stared down at his still kneeling son before waving to him to stand. He stood as well and paced. “Poseidon must approve.”

“It shall be done!.”

“And Persephone-”

“She is a mortal, Father. Though she is experienced and wise beyond her years, she still doesn’t fully understand the intricacies and dangers of the gods. She would think she could take care of herself, and true against monsters she most certainly can and has, but against the gods she has no hope of surviving their wrath and ruin. She would not fully comprehend her dangers.”

“True…” Zeus exhaled and then nodded. “So be it. To you she will wed the moment of her immortality. She will become an Olympian as well. That should sweeten the deal for Poseidon.” This last part was grumbled. 

Apollo had another thought. “Father…her duties. Could she become the goddess of demigods, miracles, and…day?”

Zeus looked at him in surprise before chuckling. “Very well, very well.”

It happened just as Apollo had hoped. They were married. Percy was still looking stunned. She wasn’t responsive to his touch. “Percy?”

Blinking away her tears, she stared at him. “Apollo…you need to know.” She wetted her lips. “I don’t love you.”

Smiling sadly, Apollo kissed her skin in a feather light touch before pulling away and settling her gently back against the bed. “Tis alright, beloved…in time…you will come to love me as I adore you.” Percy didn’t quite look convinced, and she slept fitfully after they consummated their marriage that night. That morning, she still looked…hesitant, but Apollo didn’t worry. A lot could happen in an immortal lifespan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment if you want!  
> Ink...


	16. Monochromatic (Starcrossed- Percy/Aphrodite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goddess of love and heartbreak finally knows it firsthand.

“Mother, you do realize that blouse doesn’t match your skirt.”

“No, Anteros. I do not realize it.” Aphrodite threw the skirt and blouse to the ground and tried to calm herself. “Ever since Hera threw her fit and created soulmates, my vision is black and white! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS?! NO COLORS! EVERYTHING IS MONOCHROMATIC!” She threw herself onto her couch and truly tried not to cry. The rest of the gods thought she was a ditz, but…

She really wasn’t. Not truly. It was all an act really. The twenty-first century had changed them all. Apollo used to be dark and heated, powerful and vengeful and mysterious. Now he listens to K-Pop. Poseidon used to never smile except on the truly sunny days of summer when the sea was glassy smooth. Now he smiles all the time and speaks of nothing but his three sons. Triton, Perseus, and Tyson. His pride and joys. Aphrodite couldn’t blame him on being proud of his children. She was certainly proud of Piper. Hermes used to laugh more, starting prank wars left and right. Now, with email and online ordering, he barely even eats. A lot of the gods had changed. 

Hephaestus used to love her.

Aphrodite stayed on her couch until her son had left her before she sprang up and stared at the world that used to be filled with vibrant colors. “Of course the goddess of fashion gets stuck with the colorblindness form of soul bonding. I couldn’t have a timeclock on my wrist, or a person’s name or even a symbol on my skin or first words spoken like Apollo does. Oh no! I get colorblindness and have to wait until I run into a person who also has colorblindness, but of course it doesn’t stop there! Even if I make skin contact with that person I won’t know they’re my soulmate until my own vision has color once more!” Aphrodite swallowed tremulously and pushed away from her balcony railing with a sob. “I never want to see the colors white, black, and grey again in my immortal life.”

“Mother?!” Eros flew in and beamed at her. “Hecate has found a way to provide you colored lenses, like the contact lenses of the mortals. It will allow you colored vision again!”

Kissing her son’s cheek in gratitude, Aphrodite was gone. It seemed that she wasn’t the only other person who had wanted to see the goddess immediately. Hazel and other helpers and learners of Hecate’s magic were trying to organize the influx. Aphrodite scowled at the throng of minor gods and goddesses and nymphs and satyrs and dryads. Then Poseidon came rushing in.

“I thought you had a name!” Aphrodite stared at him.

“I do, but my son- Percy- has colorblindness. He’s at camp, but when I heard about this, I had to rush over. Hermes is getting him while I wait in line.” Poseidon grimaced. “To think I have to wait in line.”

Hazel Levesque gave him a harried but apologetic look. “I’m really sorry, but unless you’re willing to wait for two weeks for villa deliveries, you’ll have to wait in this line and hope that we won’t be running out. Oh! I could kill those nymphs for telling before we had a big enough stock!” Hazel hurried over to another group of people coming in for the same reason everyone else was there. Standing on the desk, Hazel shouted for their attention. “You all need to understand something. These lenses are made for the mortal field of vision. They are prototypes. You will not be seeing all the hues you may be used to. Also, the colors will not be as vibrant. This was done on purpose so you will know when and if you have met your soulmate. However, in light of total monochromatic vision, even these possible drawbacks might be acceptable. If they are not, then please leave your name and Olympian address for us to use to notify you for upgraded lenses. Queen Hera has informed all of us that these soulbond signs are here to stay. So please keep that in mind. Oh, hello Percy.”

Almost everyone turned and looked at Percy, who flushed at being stared at. He tried for a smile. “Hey Hazel. Didn’t know you worked for the store.” Weirdly enough, he was wearing an eyepatch.

“All hands on deck. Hecate’s paying me five drachmas an hour for this.”

Percy laughed and nodded. “Nice.”

“I should be getting ten for the trouble.” Hazel huffed and then jumped off the desk. “Alright! Who is willing to leave their name and address?”

None. They all wanted the prototypes. Hazel blew out a frustrated breath and made her way to Percy. “You’re number in the cue is fifty-eight-”

“He’s with me. I was saving his spot.” Poseidon spoke up. Hazel blinked and then shrugged. 

“Alright then, my lord. I shan’t argue with you. Twenty-four.” 

“Thanks Haz.” Percy nodded to the name on her forearm. “Congrats.” It was Frank Zhang. Hazel blushed. 

“Thank you.” She bit her lip and then looked at him. “What about you and Annabeth?”

“Well, it’s a strange thing.” Percy laughed tensely. “The moment I tested it out and kissed her, I got color in my right eye. Hera said that she’s my dominant soulmate- I think Hera’s calling it Romantic Soulmate- however, I’ve got another one out there. My…Platonic Soulmate or something.” Percy scoffed. “I have a feeling Hera is making things up as she goes along.” Aphrodite laughed scornfully.

“Trust your feelings, Perseus.”

Hazel smiled briefly at Aphrodite before gesturing to Percy’s eyepatch. “Huh. That’s why you’re wearing an eyepatch?”

“It’s a bit disorienting otherwise.”

Hazel winced. “Makes sense.”

Speaking up, Poseidon looked at Aphrodite. “I heard about Ares.”

Aphrodite turned away. She was a laughingstock because of Hera’s soulbonds. Hephaestus was bonded to a dead woman named Valdez, and Ares was bonded to a minor goddess of combat that he adored. Truly and utterly adored. She, the goddess of love, was left completely alone. Complete humiliation. 

“Yes.” She strove for a different topic and looked at Percy with a smile. “I told you that you and Annabeth Chase were soulmates.” She frowned. “How does she feel about possibly sharing you?”

“Not happy about it.” Percy winced and rubbed the back of his neck. “But there’s nothing she can do. She’s just hoping that this other person is willing to make it Platonic like Hera’s suggesting. Apparently, I’m not the only person who’s got two or even three soulmates.” He exhaled.

Poseidon grinned. “Just means your heart is so big, you can have several people close to you.”

Laughing, Percy shook his head ruefully. “I don’t think Annabeth will see it that way, Dad.”

“True.”

Aphrodite gasped when someone jostled her- how dare they bump into her- and she dropped her compact of makeup. “Shit!”

Reaching down, Percy laughed and grabbed it for her. “Never heard you curse like that, my lady.” He handed the compact to her. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

“It’s been a trying few days.” She took the now possibly broken makeup from him only to freeze when she saw his green eye. Green. Color. Snapping her other hand up, she tore off the eyepatch. “Do you see?!”

“Woah.” Percy stared at her with shock in his green eyes. Green! Aphrodite was near tears from relief. Sheer, sweet relief. 

“Perseus…” She frowned suddenly. “But the moment I release your hand, we will lose our vision again.”

“You need to kiss him, French Kiss, I believe it’s called.” Poseidon gave Percy an apologetic look. 

Aphrodite beamed and then paused when Percy hesitated. She suddenly remembered Annabeth. Something roiled at that.  _ I regret setting them up. _ Immediately, she crushed that thought. She didn’t regret it! She didn’t! Perseus was Chase’s! Not…not…  “May I kiss you, Perseus?”

Percy smiled at her in both sadness and kindness. As though he understood her problem, her struggle. “Of course, Lady Aphrodite. You must regain your vision.” He gently guided them both into a soft and feather light kiss before ever so slowly deepening it. Aphrodite had exchanged bristly kisses, passionate kiss, lazy kisses, sex kisses but this…  Percy opened his mouth and she followed his lead and did the same. She shuddered in his arms tilted her head for a better angle. This kiss was…an embrace, a promise, and…

She pulled away. And a goodbye as well. Steadying herself, she smiled and braced her hand against the wall, blinking away her tears. “Go.”

Percy’s eyes sparked with  _ something _ she didn’t want to identify. If it were pity, then she would probably shatter. “Aphrodite-”

“Please…go.”

Bowing, Percy gave her a terrible look of empathy and grief before leaving with his stunned and silent father. Aphrodite vanished, glad that in that crowded room no one had even noticed. She stared at a wall in her bedroom, a sea-green wall that once been pink, and refused to leave her villa for an entire month. Rumor slipped out that her soulmate was already dead. 

A bitter smile graced her lips. “There is some truth to that…”


	17. Names (pre-Zeus/Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can come out of fights with your wife. Heartache and wistfulness are two of those things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not connected to Monochromatic. This is a stand alone one shot. ; D  
> Enjoy!  
> Ink...

It wasn’t hard, Zeus knew, to get into a fight with his wife. Hera was practically at his throat at the drop of a hat. Of course, he mused as he shouted back at her, he wasn’t much better.

“Why did you marry me in the first place, Zeus, if you couldn’t stand the sight of me?!” 

Ducking a vase, Zeus snarled and felt a thunderstorm stirring in Tampa. “I never said that I couldn’t stand the sight of you! You always do this! You always jump to conclusions!”

“HA!” Hera marched up to him and shoved her finger into his chest. “If you couldn’t stand the sight of me, then why do you have sex so often with other women?! I know what those ‘late night working hours’ are really!”

Giving her a snarl, Zeus hissed back, “If you didn’t lock me out of the bedroom, then I wouldn’t have to go to other women for my needs.”

“YOUR NEEDS! HA! If you hadn’t betrayed me in the first place, then I wouldn’t have locked you out!” Tears were forming. Zeus turned away and growled.

“The very first time, Hera. That very first time, the one thing that caused this hell to spiral out of control. That wasn’t me. I didn’t-”

“I KNOW you did! I know you did! That child born was exactly like you!”

“He wasn’t a demigod!” Zeus turned angrily and glowered at his wife. “Shouldn’t you have known immediately instead of listening to Demeter’s idle gossip? That mortal Greek woman was begging for a son. She and her husband were struggling to get one. She prayed at my temple the same prayer for five weeks, Hera! I gave the child to her, taking a sample of my own seed. I did not lay with her. I stripped the seed of my power so the child would be purely mortal! Like the modern-day IVF!”

“LIES! Everything you say is a lie!”

Voice going deadly calm, Zeus stared at Hera. “Then why do you waste my time asking questions?”

“Because I want to give you a chance to tell me the truth!” Her answer was like a wail.

A ticking in his temple formed. Zeus gritted his teeth. “There’s a saying in China, if you want to keep a man honest, never call him a liar.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Don’t put the idea of lying into his head in the first place. Never show that you don’t trust him. Sin begets sin. Betrayal begets betrayal. And I was a fool to think that you could be my true queen.”

Her face grew red with rage. “FOOL! THE FOOL WAS I! I WAS THE FOOL TO THINK YOU TRULY LOVED ME!”

“Well, maybe I don’t.” Zeus leaned against the wall and studied her. “No. I don’t. I don’t love you. Nor do I know you.” He scoffed bitterly. “You do not love me. You never have. I should have accepted your initial refusal.”

“No one could love you, Zeus!” Her sneer was an ugly one. “You have no soulmate!”

“I’m sure that there is a female in this wide world who is more stable and loving than…you.” He smiled at her in clear disgust. 

Eyes flashing, Hera waved her hand and then grinned viciously. “There! Now all the world has a soulmate’s name showing black on their arm. Those who don’t have anyone who could match their souls are blank. Those whose soulmates are dead have grey words on their arm instead of black. If you’ve already met your soulmate and have married, then the words are golden. You’re blank. I’m sure of it.”

Zeus felt his heart stop when he felt stinging on his right forearm. He looked down and inhaled.

_ Persephone Jackson _

He stared at it in silent shock and then jerked his arm down when Hera moved to see. “I am not blank.” His voice was shaky. “But she is dead.”  _ As good as dead to me. She will never have me. Not after everything I’ve done. _

Hera’s triumph stuttered and then faded. She could see the pain in his eyes. “Oh no… Zeus, I’m-”

“You have proven to me one thing.” His eyes narrowed. “You are not the mate of my soul. Goodnight, Hera. I plan to divorce you in the morning.”

She stumbled back in shock and stared at him in horror. “Zeus… ZEUS!” He closed the door behind him and vanished.


	18. Time (unrequited- Kronos/Fem!Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if...Luke lost control just before he killed himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hints of Rape
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy! ; D  
> Ink...

Percy shuddered slightly, not enough to wake him. Suddenly, Kronos stirred. Heart leaping up to block her throat’s air intake, Percy slowly twisted around on the bed and stared. But…those eyes were blue. 

Voice hoarse with relief, Percy wetted her lips. “Luke?”

“I can’t move all that much, or he’ll wake and realize he’s slipping.” Luke swallowed and looked at her. “Are you okay?”

“Do you have any memory about…” She trailed off at his headshake. 

“What happened?”

She scoffed bitterly, softly, staring at her hands while resting on her stomach, naked under the satin sheets. “Kronos’ thirst to live overcame you. The gods came back to the temple, routing the monsters, scattering the Titans. You already know about the rechaining of Typhon. Kronos fled to Mt Othrys. He took me with him. Annabeth’s still alive. So is Grover. I don’t know about the others. I think Thalia’s alive too. The gods are back in control of Olympus, but America will be torn in half eventually due to the natural disasters. My father…” Percy stared out at the sea. She had a spectacular view from Kronos’ new bedroom. “He’s been relentless in his attacks against the coast.”

“He wants his daughter back.”

“Luke…” Percy looked at him with tear-filled eyes. “He made me immortal.” She closed her eyes. “The child…he wants a child with me, an heir to overthrow his other children.”

“No…” There was horror in Luke’s face. “The spot is under the arm, just an inch-”

“I know where it is. I can’t do anything about it.” Percy closed her eyes and tried to suppress her shaking. 

“That’s not the Percy I know.” Luke wetted his lips. “You can fight him, Percy. I know you can. You can fix my failures.”

“You don’t understand, Luke.” Percy stared at him. “I’ve been here for a year. I’ve learned things…” A dark smile formed on her face. “For example, did you know that the gods still have Roman avatars?”

Luke went still and then slowly looked up at her. “That would mean…”

“Roman demigods. Kronos is very smart. There are no Roman Titans. They are unaffected, but each time the gods attempt to attack, they enter the territory of the Romans. Their avatars and entire personalities and strength levels change. My father becomes weaker. Neptune is not worshipped by the Romans. Athena becomes a matron goddess, Minerva, of the house, pathetic and weak. Ares becomes Mars, which is surprisingly a good thing. Hera becomes Juno, a warrioress and powerful, and Jupiter also is powerful, but Apollo and Diana…they weaken. Bacchus is a drunk without any ability to fight.” Percy swallowed. “They are powerless against the Titans. I cannot go against Kronos.”

“Why not?”

“He has my mother.” Percy couldn’t look at Luke. 

“What about…” Luke furrowed his brows. “Um, Mercury, right?”

“An assassin. Powerful and dangerous. He’s the only one who’s managed to sneak in here, but…” Percy looked up suddenly. “He never got out.” She pointed, and Luke turned and stared in horror at the form of his father chained to the rock face over the sea. “He’s been there a year. Kronos forces me to watch as they torture him for fun. He heals, but that only causes the  _ fun _ to start over.”

“So Kronos doesn’t dare go towards the East and the gods can’t hope to take the West. What about these Roman brats?”

“They’ve never stopped fighting.” Percy looked towards the direction of where Luke assumed their camp was. “The Greeks and the Romans have made an alliance together. From what Mercury could tell me as he attempted to get me out, the gods have convinced both sides to use me as a symbol to unify under. The princess of the seas. Hopefully, this will give Neptune more power. They only started working together after a very rocky start two months ago. A few demigods have been mentioned by the Titans by name. Someone called Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, is apparently worrying Kronos. Another, a daughter of Aphrodite- I’m sorry I can’t remember her name- is also a dangerous adversary. Apparently there are six lead generals who have proven themselves, but…I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything about Annabeth or Thalia. Kronos only likes to tell me stories about…his victories.”

Luke rested his head back down slowly and cursed. “Your mother…have you seen her?”

“Yes. Kronos keeps threatening to turn her immortal. He knows that someday she’ll die of old age. Then the leash will be gone.”

“If she’s immortal, then she can’t die.”

“But she can be forced into a marriage with Oceanus.” Percy forced herself to look at Luke. “To be raped and abused and threatened verbally night after night and sometimes in the day too. There’s only so much a person can withstand before they start losing the will to fight back, Luke. I stopped feeling that fighting spirit about…three months into my captivity.”

Luke stared at her intently and then slowly moved his hand towards the sword. Percy stared at him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Trying again.”

“Why? It won’t work! He’ll only wake up!”

“He thinks he’s crushed my spirit.” Luke paused and glanced at her. “But…why has he kept onto my body?”

“He likes torturing me with it. Looking into the face of a friend as he rapes me.” Percy didn’t really fully know why Luke flinched, but she watched him grip the dagger. 

“Take your mother to my father and get him to remove her to Olympus. Then, Percy.” He looked at her intently. “Rip this place apart with the power of water. I know the roar of the ocean is still inside you.” She stared at him as he tightened his hand on the dagger and shoved it straight into his body. Kronos roared. Luke stared at her, tears evaporating off his glowing face. “Percy…I think you should know.” He smiled at her through his pain. “I love you.”

She was thrown from the bed in the explosion. She could only afford a single moment of grief for Luke before she had to move. Grabbing her robe, she tightened it around herself and then moved fast through the commotion and chaos. She found her mother and dragged her to the cliff edge. Using the water and her own desperation, Percy cut through the chains and then wrapped the water around Hermes- he had shifted when she approached- and lifted the god up to the top of the cliff to her side. “Take Mom to Olympus. GO!” Percy’s eyes flashed golden, prompting Hermes to nod. 

“Is Luke-”

“He woke up tonight and gave his last. He obliterated Kronos. Go!” The moment her mom was gone, Percy felt something snap free inside her. The sea rose straight into the air, a massive wall of water towering and looming darkly over the castle of the Titans. 

As she lifted herself up via a platform of water, Percy suddenly realized that what she was feeling was hope and rage. She was no longer leashed. She was…free… With a scream, Percy released the water and sent it frothing and surging around the stones, knocking down walls and tearing apart the very foundations of the fortress. In two minutes, the stronghold of the Titans was washed away into the sea, leaving behind only a ruined spectacle of Kronos’ prestige.


	19. Orange (unrequited-Percy/Dionysus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus knows restraint, but he also knows pain.

Dionysus stared at Percy Jackson’s orange camp T-Shirt. He had always hated those shirts. They were such eyesores.  _ The Romans having purple is much easier on the eyes. _ He huffed and then looked over at the boy again. Stepping away from the front porch, he approached the young man and raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, Matherson, I hope you’re satisfied.”

Percy stared at him. “That isn’t even  _ remotely _ close to my name.”

Tilting his head, Dionysus smirked at him. “Do I care? No. No, I don’t.”

“Screw you.”

“I’d rather-”  _ Screw you, boy.  _ “You didn’t talk to me like that. You might be part of the sea, but I don’t think you’d enjoy living your life as a dolphin.”

Percy glowered at him and then gave him a deep bow. “I’m very sorry, my lord Dionysus.”

“Better, but the bow could use some work.”  _ Ah, his jaw is clenching. _ Dionysus knew that Aphrodite would call this masochistic love but the boy wasn’t affected romantically by the male body. He enjoyed women. Dionysus turned and looked at Annabeth Chase.  _ Unfortunately. _

“You approached me, my lord. Do you need anything?”

_ You underneath me, begging. _ Dionysus scowled at the green-eyed young mortal. “This mess with the Norse is causing things to get out of hand. With DiAngelo as the ambassador towards the Romans, we need-”

“I thought Annabeth was the ambassador to the Norse.”

“Don’t interrupt.” His eyes flashed a deeper purple before he continued. “I was going to say, we need the Egyptians to be included in this as well. Now that the Norse have been relatively sorted out. Annabeth Chase is in charge of relations with them since she  _ has _ relations with them.” Dionysus rolled his eyes before looking at Percy. “There are several demigods who have the blood of the pharaohs in them. You will need to intercede for those children. The older generations of magicians have been known to kill off children they don’t like.”

Percy frowned and then nodded. “I understand, my lord. I will talk to the Pharaoh as soon as possible. Was there anything else?”

Dionysus stared at the boy and then shook his head. “Chiron will have the details. Go on.” He watched the young man (not a boy, no longer) bow once more and then turn and leave. 

“I could help you with that.” Eros’ voice was a lazy drawl.

Stiffening, Dionysus shot the minor god a dark look. “Unlike you or Paris or Aphrodite, I respect the mortals.” He turned and glowered at Eros. “And I respect my wife!”

“How’s your son doing-” Eros was cut off when Dionysus grabbed him by the collar. 

“Do not speak of things that you do not understand, whelp. Ariadne allowed me to have those children, and you know it.”

“Right. Every one hundred years, she lets you choose a mortal woman to dote on.” Eros straightened his tunic and smirked. “Doesn’t mean you don’t stop looking.”

“A person, male or female, cannot simply _not look_ , and you know it.” Dionysus turned away from the sight of Percy and Annabeth Chase kissing. “As you are only the god of  _ unrequited _ love, I wouldn’t expect you to understand true fidelity.” Eros’ eyes flashed with rage, but Dionysus was already walking away from him. “Leave Perseus Jackson alone.” The bow Eros gave him was far more mocking than the one from Perseus. Dionysus ignored the deity and continued towards the Big House.


	20. Decadence (one-sided: MerPrince!Percy/PirateCaptain!Nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Annabeth may like you, but you have someone else who likes you too.” I shivered slightly as his cold breath touched my cheek. “I won’t give up until I have you sailing by my side…as my husband.”
> 
> AKA: Nico just doesn't have the word 'no' in his vocabulary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Person Percy. I just wanted to give it a try. I'm not entirely sold on this one-shot though. Didn't come out how I really wanted it to...eh, hope you guys enjoy it though! : )  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...

I watched Annabeth move efficiently around, calling out orders. I smiled. She wasn’t born from the Sea, but she was extremely capable of surviving on the Sea as a demigod pirate captain. I suddenly envisioned her as a Queen, my Queen. The Queen of the Northern Seas. I frowned. That would never happen. Father would never allow it, not to mention Annabeth’s mother. I shuddered. Athena was a strong willed woman. Amphitrite often told my brothers and I horror stories at night about the goddess. My mom, Sally, often tempered the bias with her own brand of understanding and kindness. From what I could gather, Athena is a strict, self-assured woman, who is certain of her own unfaltering success. It would seem, looking at Annabeth, that her character traits continued down her line. Annabeth was as beautiful as she was arrogant and independent. I sighed.

“Your thoughts displease you?”

Tensing, I jumped and turned. Captain Nico di’Angelo was standing close by my side. Nico smirked dangerously. His gaze caught mine and snared it. I suddenly felt trapped, like prey of a cobra’s gaze, decadent and dangerous. This boy was powerful. I quickly shook my head, forcing my mouth to work. “No. I am merely thinking about Captain Annabeth. She is very clever. She knows the seas well, I’d imagine.”

Nico nodded. “None better, except perhaps, the King of the Seas himself, or his three sons.”

Keenly aware that my identity had to be kept secret from the pirates, else their parents would abduct me as ransom against my father, I nodded. “Perhaps.” I was wary around di’Angelo. He seemed too smooth. Smooth like his father, whom I had heard tales of as well. It was said that Hades was a Silvertongue. He could never be tricked, for he knew all the tricks. He even tricked Lady Persephone into marrying him. I turned to look at the town in the distance, putting my back to the strange captain of the undead pirate ship. I heard him chuckle. 

“How old are you, Percy?”

Twisting around slightly to look at him, I frowned. “My age is my own business.”

Nico stepped beside me and shrugged. “Very well. I am thirteen.”

Fully turning towards him in surprise, I gasped out, “Poseidon’s Beard! You look older!”

Once more, he smiled that dangerous smile of his. “Many would agree.” He gave me a calculative look. “How old would you think I am?”

Cautiously, I spoke. “At least fifteen, perhaps sixteen.” I swallowed. He suddenly reminded me of a Black Ribboned Eel. Sly and slippery. 

He smiled. “Thank you.” He gave a little bow. I forced a blush on my cheeks as a person would have when not used to being bow to. Leo did not want his pirate friends to know that I was royalty of the seas. Besides me being captured, he could get in trouble for fraternizing with Posiedon’s brood (not that Hephaestus would do anything, but Zeus was a bastard at the worst of times). I had to keep up my persona of a simple fisherman. Nico nodded to Annabeth again. “She likes you.”

Looking over at where Annabeth was, I knew there was a look of hopeful surprise on my face. “She doesn’t know me from Adam.” 

Nico smirked. “Nevertheless, she does like you.”

I turned to look at her. “Why do you say that?”

“She didn’t interrogate you. She also hasn’t impaled you with her sword.”

Frowning slightly, I turned and looked at him. “She kills people often?”

Nico grinned mirthlessly. “No. Only those who try and kill her, or those who annoy her too much.”

I nodded and glanced at the sun. Triton had offered to go sea monster hunting with me in a few hours. He would be searching for me. “I had best be off. Can’t stand around talking when there’s money to be earned and traps to be checked.” I nodded to Nico.

“Percy, wait a second!” I felt his cold fingers grip my wrist, but he didn’t permit me to turn around. “Annabeth may like you, but you have someone else who likes you too.” I shivered slightly as his cold breath touched my cheek. “I won’t give up until I have you sailing by my side…as my husband.”

Pulling free of his grip, I turned quickly and stared down at him in shock. “You hardly know me! Both of you have just met me today!”

He smiled that smile of his that showed just a glimmer of his teeth. His fingertips lightly dragged down my chest to the lining of my pants. “But I know what I like.” He slipped his fingers ever so slightly inside the edge of my trousers and pulled me closer. I didn’t move. He smirked. His eyes slowly lowered to look at my crotch. “I know what I want…” He let go with a snap, winked at me, a cocky smirk curling his lips as he walked over to Annabeth. Annabeth smiled and waved at me and boarded the skiff. They rowed away to the ship. I numbly waved back before forcing myself to inhale.

Knees weakening, I felt suddenly like I would collapse at any moment. Moving numbly over to Leo, I mumbled the all important question, “Captain di’Angelo…you said he was dangerous. Has he ever…chased a prospective lover before?”

Leo frowned in thought as he watched the pirates leave his family’s dock. “Yeah…there was one time when he fell in love. A son of Apollo, Will Solace. They were very happy, until Will was taken to Olympus as Apollo’s favorite son and personal medical assistant. Obviously, the relationship couldn’t last. Will’s been made immortal now. He helped save Lady Hera’s life. She had contracted a disease that sapped her magic and was causing her to fade prematurely. Because of his actions that saved her, Zeus made him immortal, god of miracles.”

Distracted by that tidbit of the Olympian Queen nearly dying, I tsked. “Pity he had to save her.”

Leo cackled. “Why’d you ask anyway?”

I paled as I remembered. “Did this Will Solace refuse di’Angelo’s advances at all?”

Flipping his wrench in his hand distractedly, Leo smirked. “Actually, he did. Will was very insistent that he wasn’t gay. Scorned all of Nico’s offers. Turns out he was bi. Anyways, Will was dating a mortal girl who was learning nursing. Nico, no one really knows how he did it, ruined their relationship and won Will over to him. They sailed the seas for two years before Apollo became aware of his son’s massive medicinal talent and took him. Nico was heartbroken. Never even looked at another person since.”

“Ah.” I grimaced. “Well, he’s over his grief now.”


	21. Runes (pre-Fem!Percy/Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yearning after beautiful women and giving them gifts. Like father like son. But Percy isn't like Aphrodite...

Leo couldn’t stand it. Calypso had left him. She went to live in Olympus. She couldn’t stand the cultural change. Leo couldn’t stand her crying. He had found out what was the matter with her. It’s called Stockholm Syndrome. She had been left on that island for so long that she had started to love it. Started to crave the solitude. Now she had a breakdown every time she went outside. They had dissolved their relationship, and it had morphed into an awkward friendship. 

Shaking his head, Leo sighed and focused on the girl that everyone else was yearning for. The oblivious girl named Persephone Jackson. Percy for short. Leo sighed again and continued practicing his magic weaving. His father had taught him how to weave magic into metal to make the metal shift and transform, like Percy’s sword. Leo finished the last glyph on the metal. The enchanted words glowed blue and then the scratched surface faded into a glossy sheen of metal. He smiled. Done. Now all he had to do was give it to the intimidating girl. He gulped and shuffled his feet as he watched Percy, in all her elegant agility, thrash Jason Grace in the sword arena. Percy would definitely not be called girly. She was goofy, serious, old, and immature. All Leo had to do was look in her eyes. He could see Tartarus through them. He swallowed again.

“You know that you can do it. You faced off Gaea. You can give the mortal a gift.” He turned to see his father. He sighed.

“But she’s not a mortal though, Dad…She’s…She’s so beautiful. I…she probably doesn’t even notice I’m there.”  _ Not with Jason around anyhow. _ He thought sourly.

Hephaestus chuckled. “She is indeed beautiful; however, she is not Aphrodite. She will notice you.” He looked sad for a second, but the look vanished, and Hephaestus vanished soon after with a smile of encouragement for his son.

Leo gulped and nodded. He marched bravely over to where Percy was drinking salt water. She beamed at him. “Yo, Leo!”

He forced a smile. “H-hey Perce. Um…uh…I just wanted to give this to you for your birthday! It’s an early birthday present. Yeah…” Percy smiled at him and took the package. Her green eyes were alight with an intoxicating mix of joy and mischief.

“Thanks Leo! You’re awesome! Besides Annabeth and Grover, you’re the only other person who said happy birthday to me today.” Her eyes were guarded, mysterious. Leo never knew completely what she was thinking. Her voice sounded matter-of-fact, as if she wasn’t offended at all about being forgotten. She probably wasn’t. Percy wasn’t shallow and pouty. Hell, she probably forgot about it too before Annabeth and Grover reminded her.

Leo smiled and ducked his head. “I hope you enjoy it.”

Percy opened it up quickly and gasped. She looked at him. “Leo, it’s beautiful! Thank you!” She hugged him tightly. Leo felt like his heart would explode.

She raised it against herself. The chainmail was extremely light. “Nothing will ever pierce it. You might still experience internal bleeding if you get smack with a huge explosion, but it will protect you from anything like arrows and close combat, even spears.” Leo smiled shyly. He wasn’t feeling like himself at all. He was showing too much of his vulnerable side.  _ Not good. Not good! Bluster! Bluster!  _ Gripping her new gift tightly, Percy smiled and hugged him again.  _ TILT! TILT! MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! A simple hug should not feel this good! _

Percy grinned at him. “I’ll put it on right now!” She ran to her cabin. Leo felt like she had taken all the oxygen with her.

“Oh hell, I’m in deep.”

He heard chuckling and turned to find Nico smirking at him. “Yes you are.”

Leo swallowed. “Uh…uh…hey, Nico…”

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Nico smiled and shook his head. “Don’t be nervous. I had a crush on her too, you know. Gave me quite an identity crisis.” He chuckled. “All you need is the guts to admit you like her.”

Leo sighed. “Doesn’t work that way, Nico.”

Will Solace called to the son of Hades. Nico smiled sadly. “I used to think the same thing, Valdez. I used to think the same thing.” He waved goodbye to Leo and jogged after the son of Apollo.

Leo groaned and slumped against a tree. He saw Percy walk out of her cabin. She waved to him and then ran off to the dining pavilion, motioning for him to come too. Annabeth and her other friends joined her. Leo sighed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have included the beauty runes…” Leo sighed as he noticed all the boys looking at the daughter of Poseidon. 

He growled to himself and walked to his table. Nyssa looked at him in concern, but he wave her away. His eyes were constantly on the ethereal daughter of Poseidon. Leo felt his heart clench when she started laughing with Annabeth.

If only she could laugh with him. Take walks with him…hold his hand… Leo shook his head and focused on his food.


	22. Love (Luke/fem!Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is prepared to make several sacrifices. He never would have called himself a star-crossed lover though. Fate can certainly be a cruel mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Several people have asked for a Percy/Luke, so this is what I came up with.  
> Hope you all enjoy this!  
> Feel free to leave comments! ; D  
> Ink...

Luke stared at the female demigod who had just come to the arena to win a challenge. She was going to swear loyalty to Kronos. She was an unclaimed daughter of some Olympian. He didn’t know. All he knew was that she was beautiful. Raven hair, bewitching green eyes, smooth skin, and that _smile_. He swallowed some of the wine and stared at her as she ruthlessly killed a demigod candidate. When she was done cleaning up, he lazily motioned for her to approach. 

Antaeus was flirting with one of the servant girls as the female, Percy Jackson, came towards Luke with just enough lazy grace to make him seethe at her almost insolence. “My lord?” Her voice was young, but still, there was an undefined undertone to it that made Luke want to make her talk more. He smirked and leaned forward. 

“Would you really give your heart and soul to Kronos?”

“Not really.” She grinned darkly back at him. “I consider him a psychopath, a megalomaniac.”

Everyone who heard that paused and blinked at her. Luke leaned back. “And _why_ are you here?”

“Because I hate his son, Zeus, more than I hate him.” She shrugged her shoulders, prompting the rather loose fitting and already torn shirt to slip slightly down a shoulder. Luke wanted to rip it completely off her body.

Shifting and resting his chin in his hand, Luke arched an eyebrow. “Tell me why.”

Her eyes flashed an intoxicating searing color of dark green as she noted his request was more like a command. Giving him a bitter smile, Percy spoke calmly, though he could tell from the lines of her shoulders that she was anything but. “My parent- whoever he is- wasn’t apparently supposed to have a child. Zeus tried to kill me when I was twelve. I escaped with my life, but everyone else in my apartment building, including my mother, was burned alive in the fire from the lightning strike. Anyone who deals that sort of wanton destruction deserves a few centuries in Tartarus.”

Luke swallowed, alarm bells going off in his head. There were only a few deities who Zeus would interfere with that strongly…and among those deities, there were only two _male_ ones. Standing slowly, he gave her a warming smile. “Your account is incredible. Come. Let me take you to get you prepared for the vowing. Our Lord Kronos is not far away.” He bowed to Antaeus. “Please, my lord, enjoy the festivities. I shall be with you shortly.”

“Alright. Keep all the pretty women for yourself.” Antaeus smirked at him. Luke snorted and then guided Percy out of the arena. The moment they were alone, he gripped her tightly. 

“Who is your father? It’s vitally important that I know.”

She stared at him with wide eyes. “I don’t know. Why else do you think I’m here? The bastard never claimed me!”

 _He might have after the death of his lover, and you had no one around to tell you that the symbol had come._ Luke wetted his lips and stared at Percy Jackson. “Percy…you can’t join us.”

She jerked away from him. “Why can’t I?!”

“Because Kronos will destroy you.” _He’ll know her scent. She’s one of the children of the Big Three. He’d have her prepare herself and take her instead. I can’t…dammit! I can’t let that happen!_ Luke swallowed, mouth still dry despite his efforts. Glancing around, Luke confirmed they were alone before lowering his voice. “He _is_ a psychopath. You’re right. The gods are cruel and vicious and vindictive. They don’t care about Humanity and Earth, but whereas Kronos would destroy everything, under the gods the world at least will keep on spinning. You have to join their side. You have to!”

“Why?!” Percy’s eyes darkened. “And why did you join _him_ then?” 

Luke laughed brokenly and shook his head. “Because I was able to accept that for a change to happen, something drastic had to also happen. A near miss, a unifying factor, an insurmountable danger…the gods needed a wakeup call.” Luke stared at the ground before lifting his gaze and staring into her enchanting eyes. “And I am willing to make a few sacrifices for the future and betterment of the demigods.” His grip on her shoulders tightened. “But that’s just it, it _has_ to be a near miss. With you on our side…it won’t be a near miss for the Olympians.” He suddenly grinned as he recalled her fighting form, her raw power, the charisma that filled the room the moment she stepped into the arena. She was a natural in _everything_ . “With you on our side it will be a complete defeat for the gods, and that _can’t happen_.”

Percy stared at him and then narrowed her eyes. “Why are you doing this? For me?”

Letting go of her immediately, he moved away. “Nothing. Just basic strategy.” Her hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him around to face her. There was a cutting smile on her face. 

“You know how I lived after my mother was killed?”

“How?”

“I lived on the streets. I joined a street gang just to survive. I kicked, scratched, claws, and backstabbed my way through life just to survive. I can peg a guy infatuated with me a mile away. I can ID lust two miles away.”

Luke stared at her heatedly. “And?”

“And you ain’t got that, Luke.” 

Her lips curled into a jaded smile, yet her eyes were strangely vulnerable and sad. It was almost as though there was a lost girl still in there, wanting a family again, wanting to find her father. It was as if this was just an act to hopefully grab her father’s attention and get him to drag her home. Like a rebelling girl going to a party she really didn’t want to go to in the first place, but it’ll at least get her father to look in her direction just once. Luke suddenly uncoiled and smiled at her before pulling her into a slow kiss. She knew how to kiss. She knew how to use her body in the kiss also. Before he knew it, Luke was pinning her against the cave wall and panting softly for breath in sync with her.

“You’re right.” His voice was hoarse. “I don’t have an infatuation with you.” He cradled her jaw in a strangely intimate way. She couldn’t look at him, so he nudged her and forced her to, caress becoming a firm grip along her jaw. “I don’t have any shallow lust for you either.” She snorted but he silenced her with a kiss. Pulling away, he winked at her. “I love you.” Eyes widening in shock, Percy’s gasp was silenced by another kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against her, hand sliding to the back of her neck. “But I think this relationship would be called star-crossed. Because without me, Kronos would never rise enough for that near miss to happen. Without you, the gods will never stay alive to make those changes that are desperately needed.”

“You’re saying we’ll have to be on opposite sides of the battlefield?” She stared at him. “I barely know you, and yet…I hate that idea.”

“I’m not too thrilled about it myself, Perce.”

“Perce?”

“Uh huh.” Luke kissed her lips again before chuckling. “There’s a camp in Long Island. Delphi Strawberry Farm. Head there immediately. Ask for Chiron and also…befriend a girl named Annabeth Chase. She’s a bit intense, but she’s a good friend. She’ll have your back. There’s a satyr named Grover too. He’s another good friend. Get close to him, and he’ll have your back for the rest of your life. We're planning on attacking the camp. You have to defeat us. You have to push the gods to realize that Kronos is a growing threat. You have to become their champion.”

“Why can’t you-”

“I’ve told you.” He glided his thumb over her bottom lip, a sad smile twisting his own. “I have to stay here to make that near miss.” He ignored the tear that dripped down her cheek and hit his fingers. 

“Why do I care so much?”

“Cause you love me. Blame Aphrodite. I've heard she's a bitch.” He smiled wider and then didn’t fight it when she pulled him into a fast and bruising kiss. Then, she pulled away and swallowed shakily. 

“How do I get out of here?”

“That exit.” She looked over and then nodded before stepping back and rubbing her jeans. Gone was the jaded girl. This girl was softer, younger, and Luke loved her all the more for her vulnerability.

She gripped his hand suddenly and stared at him. “I’ll make those gods indebted to me. I’ll put them on their knees.” Her eyes flashed with a rage that took his breath away. “And when I’ve secured a debt, I’ll save your soul from them. Go to Elysium. I’ll see you there.”

Something settled in his heart, and he knew she would do exactly what she promised. He nodded to her and smiled. “I’ll see you there.”

* * *

Two years later, Percy was staring at him with a tear stained face in the throne room of the gods. He smiled at her and positioned the knife quickly. “I’ll see you there, Perce.” And with a thrust of the blade, his world exploded into heat and light. _Percy…_


	23. Flirting (Thanatos/Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings can be very dangerous.

Percy didn’t put much thought into meeting the god of Death. His job to save him was done. Complete. Next quest. Next world ending crisis. Next mission. Moving on. That was Percy’s life. And when he left that world behind him, the world of gods and quests and goddesses, and life-ending moments, Percy eagerly swapped it out for tests and research papers and baby sister babysitting, and cleaning up his room and shopping for a used car and daring to buy himself a cellphone. 

He made the change, and he never looked back. He was happy with his life. Happy with his family. He was  _ happy _ . So… 

Of

Fucking

Course

It only made sense that the Fates would decide to screw him over again. It actually started small. Near misses that weren’t from the Greek world. Crossing the street with Annabeth and Grover, or nearly getting hit by a bus. Going to the bank and having it held up and nearly getting shot. Slipping in his bathtub even and getting a concussion. Training at camp and nearly getting a javelin in the chest. It was only in hindsight that these separated events weren’t so separate as Percy had thought.

It was actually Nico who brought it up to him. “These near death moments are actually reaping moments.”

“Sorry what now?!” Percy blinked down him. 

“These moments where you almost die are actually moments where the Fates could have chosen to cut your thread.”

Percy had to sit down. “So these aren’t…random?”

“Nope.” Nico frowned and looked at his sword, deep in thought. “It’s strange. It’s almost like…well like someone is trying to give you a warning. The only ones with the power to end a life are the Fates, the Reapers of my father, and Lord Thanatos. But the only person who would have the entire list of possible deaths would be…Thanatos.” Nico blinked and looked at Percy. “Let me look into this.”

“Thanks, Nico.” Percy slumped tiredly onto his bunk bed and groaned. He was jarred awake when someone knocked lightly on his cabin door. He was only at Camp Half Blood because both his mom and Annabeth insisted that he go to someplace safer than his apartment (where he had lost count with how many near death moments he’s had). Though, with flying javelins, Percy wasn’t too sure about the camp anymore. 

Hoisting himself up, he opened his door and blinked. “Erm…Thanatos, right?”

“Yes. May I come in?”

“Sure! Yeah, come on in.” Percy closed the door behind him and then raised an eyebrow. “Um, why are you here?”

“I was sent here by Prince Nico. He seemed to think that a misconception had been made and after he stopped laughing, he told me to speak with you immediately.”

“Misconception?”

“Yes, or rather the word ‘misunderstanding’ might be better.” Thanatos looked nervous. “You see, I don’t interact much with the living world, and those whom I reap personally I do not speak with hardly at all. Thus, I am rather…disconnected from the outside world. Except for the newest technologies…” He waved his iPad slightly. “I know hardly anything about your world.”

Bemused, Percy leaned against the wall. “And I need to know this because…?”

Thanatos swallowed and looked away. “I heard once that near death experiences were called something else by the mortals. I had heard also that flirting was a good way of showing interest. So…I tried to flirt with you. With little success.” 

“Flirt…with  _ me _ ?!” Percy frowned. “But-” Laughing suddenly and waving his hand, Percy pushed himself off from the wall and moved closer to the god. “I’m confused. How and where and when have you been flirting with me?” Percy was bisexual, and he  _ knew _ that if a god as hot as Thanatos had been flirting with him, he’d  _ know _ it! Suddenly, he stilled and gaped. “Hold it! Near death…” His eyes widened as he stared at a sheepish Thanatos. 

“Prince Nico just now informed me that putting you through those experiences wasn’t really ‘flirting with death’- at least not in the way I desired- but actually very traumatizing. I’m sorry. That hadn’t been my goal at all!”

Percy stared at him, blinking slowly. “I have two questions.”

“Speak, and I shall endeavour to answer.” Thanatos straightened up.

“Did you want me dead?”

“No!”

Nodding slowly, Percy hummed. “Just flirting with death.” Thanatos winced and then nodded once more. Relaxing slowly, Percy grinned. “My second question is this, for our first date do you want to go someplace fancy or casual?”

Thanatos beamed at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this phrase and I found this plot idea too good to pass up.   
> Drop a comment if you want! ; D  
> Ink...


	24. Names pt 2 (fem!Percy/Zeus; fem!Percy/Eros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Murphy's Law, there is another rule in the universe. If an event can screw over Percy Jackson, it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Percy in this, but Annabeth's here. ; D  
> Ink...

Putting her phone away, Percy reclined on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Everyone was getting soulmarks on their arms. Everyone was in either a state of terror, confusion, denial, excitement, or contentment. Hera really screwed a few people up royally though. Hissing, she felt a sudden stinging on her arms. Her left arm had a name on it and so did her right one. 

The hell?

The right name was…

**Zeus**

It took her a bit to tear her gaze away and towards her left arm. 

_ Eros _

She stared at the names and then cursed. She had two soulmates. Two. What did that mean? With a worried frown, she ran from her cabin and jumped into the water. Neither god could get to her while in the sea. Within the sea, she was safe. Swimming to the bottom of the ocean, Percy hid in her favorite cave and sat on the sand in shock. This was going to be hell. She just  _ knew _ it. 

~thirty minutes later~

Eros stared at the glass of wine in his hand. It was the one hundred and fiftieth anniversary of Psyche’s suicide. His hand gripped the glass tighter when he felt a stinging along his arm. 

“What in Hades?” He pulled up his sleeve and looked at the name printing itself into his flesh. 

Persephone Jackson

Confused, Eros tilted his head and then looked up as his mother charged in. “My soulmate is Ares! I knew it! I simply knew it!” She laughed and then looked at her confused son and giggled. “Soulmarks are all the rage now! Hera apparently had an argument with Zeus, and claimed that no one would be able to match his soul and love him, so she revealed the matches of all our souls.”

“Shouldn’t that be your domain, Mother?” Eros slid his sleeve slowly back down so she wouldn’t see the name. 

“Oh no! My domain is love. All kinds of love. Hera is the queen of marriage and unions. It’s within her right to show us whom we would best fit for marriage.”

“But that doesn’t necessarily mean it would be a loving, perfect match?” His voice was neutral as he spoke quietly.

“Hm…I don’t know. The match of your very soul lends itself to the notion that you would be happy together. But people are dynamic. When a person changes so does their soul, and I suppose if the soulmate doesn’t change in synchrony with that other then there will be discord. We’ll have to wait and see how things pan out.” She sat on the arm of his sofa and stared down at him. “Do you have one.”

He looked away. “Psyche’s dead, Mother.” He tossed back the rest of his wine. Aphrodite grimaced at the woman’s name. 

“I’m sorry, Eros.”

“Me too.” Standing, he motioned to the door. “I’m very tired and very depressed. I’d like to be alone.”

“Of course, Eros. Please be happy as soon as you can. She wouldn’t want you to grieve overly much.”

“Clearly she didn’t care what I thought or did, considering she did a swan dive to the bottom of a rocky cliff.” His voice was bitter. Flinching at the brusque tone, Aphrodite kissed his cheek and then teleported out.

Eros scowled. He clearly needed to talk to Jackson about this. Grabbing his bow and arrows, he went out to the balcony of his villa and stretched his wings and soared towards Long Island. He had to get some answers.

~meanwhile~

Zeus stared at his arm and then scowled. Jackson. He needed to talk to Jackson about this so-called perfect match. Gritting his teeth, he stood up, straightened his attire and vanished from Olympus.

~five minutes later~

Annabeth looked at Cabin Three and wondered what was going on with Percy. She knocked on the door and then frowned when there was no answer. 

“Ahem.” Turning, she yelped and jumped back, slamming against the door of her friend’s cabin. “Lord Zeus!” 

“I take it that Persephone is not in?”

“No. Um, she’s not here. I don’t know where she is.” Annabeth wondered what Percy had done- yet again- to get in trouble with Zeus.

They turned when they heard the flap of wings. Eros alighted onto the ground beside them. “I’m here to see Persephone Jackson.”

Annabeth gaped at the handsome god for a moment and then rapidly shook her head. “Um, not here. Like I told Zeus.”

Eyes narrowing, Eros turned and stared at Zeus. “Why are you here?”

“My business is my own, Whelp.”

Annabeth edged away from the gods and started running to where Chiron was the moment she was out of sight. Her quick mind supplied the information that she didn’t want to believe. Percy was soulmated to both Zeus and Eros. Shit. Double shit. Triple shit.

“Chiron! Eros and Zeus are about to blast each other off the planet!”

Chiron jumped away from his intense conversation with Dionysus and turned and looked at her in shock. “What?!” He moved towards her almost eagerly, pulling his hand free from Dionysus’ grip. 

“I- I think they’re both mated to Percy, sir! They both arrived at the same time to talk with her!” Annabeth tried to steady her breathing. “They weren’t looking happy when I left them in front of Cabin Three.”

“Oh hell.” Chiron looked at Dionysus and then swallowed. “We will…continue talking about this later, Dionysus.” The centaur looked almost hesitant. 

“Count on it.” The god of Wine smirked and leaned back into his chair. Annabeth frowned sharply. Mr. D was wearing a new face. He was younger and actually handsome! This day was turning out to be a very weird one. She instinctively looked at Chiron’s arm and saw the god’s name on it. Her breathing went kinda funny for a second before she exerted self-control over herself and rushed after the centaur. She didn’t even want to think about how they would have…sex. Maybe Dionysus would shift into a centaur as well?

Shuddering, Annabeth focused on not getting incinerated. Both Eros and Zeus were…growling at each other?

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> A lot of people have commented that they want a continuation of chapter 17 & 24\. I have post everything I have on those two parts in a shared series called PJO Soulmates. The single chapter story is called 'Lines in Flesh'. I do not plan on adding to it, but it is there for you to read if you want.  
> Thanks for all your awesome comments!  
> Ink...


	25. Betrayed (unrequited- fem!Percy/Chrysaor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes pasts come back to kidnap you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hinted non-con at the end.   
> Drop a comment if you want! ; D  
> Ink...

Holding the phone closer to her ear, Percy once more gave a silent thanks to Leo for inventing a means of communication that was mobile and wouldn’t attract monsters. “Annabeth, I don’t mean to alarm you-”

_ “Well that’s never good.” _

“I can’t shake the feeling that I’m being watched.”

_ “Stay in public, get to the Empire State and stay with the lobby guy. I’m on the way. Stay on the phone.” _

Percy groaned. “Annabeth, I didn’t tell you this so you could freak out on me. I’ve had this feeling for weeks now that nothing’s happened-”

“YOU’VE HAD THE FEELING OF BEING WATCHED FOR WEEKS AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME IMMEDIATELY?! Hold on! I’m getting Thalia and Nico and am calling your mom too! GET TO THE STATE BUILDING!”

“Annabeth!” She was met with silence. Annabethe, it seemed, had hung up. “Shit. She always freaks out.” She rolled her eyes and stayed in public, but she didn’t go to the Empire State Building. Instead, she went to the bay area and stared at the water. Looking around, she grinned and slipped down and into the water. She broke another sand dollar and then floated on the water before shifting into a seagull. Her father had taken pity on her and gave her the ability to shift forms like Frank had. Percy hadn’t told anyone about that skill yet, but turning into a seabird was the only exemption to Zeus’ no flying rule. The water spirits teased her by creating a dizzying whirlpool, prompting her to squawk and jump off the water and fly. She smiled softly and continued to fly until she was out of sight from the mainland. Then she shifted again, this time it was a hybrid shift and sprouted wings from her human body. 

Twisting in the air, she laughed and then shot higher and higher until she was far enough in the air to see the sea as only a glittering emerald. Then she dove, tucking her wings tight against her. She timed it perfectly. Just before she hit the water, she shifted into a mermaid and sliced through the skin of the ocean and dove straight down to the bottom. Laughing louder, she explored the bottom of where she was, looking at the empty shells and watching the fish and other sea creatures. Suddenly though, that feeling of being watched came over her again. Twisted around fast, Percy looked around, keen eyes picking up the details in the darkened seabed floor where the sun couldn’t reach. 

“Looking for me?”

Gasping, she twisted around and tried to pull out her sword from her pouch, but Chrysaor only laughed and pressed the sword tip against her chest. “What do you want?”

“A lot of things. Money, fame, revenge. But for now…” He grabbed her wrist and surged the water around them to propel them towards his boat. “I’ll settle for you.”

“Let go!” A wall of semi-solid water slammed into him, and she pulled away fast and beat her long black tail, coaxing the currents to take her far away. But Percy didn’t have any experience fighting someone who also had water powers. She slammed straight into a water shield and couldn’t get around it or break through it fast enough. When she tried to go another way, she quickly found he had wrapped her in a shield bubble of semi-solid water. “LET ME OUT!”

“Why waste your breath? I’m obviously never going to let you go after going through so much trouble capturing you.” 

“Why are you even doing this?!”

“Several reasons. I want to punish you for sinking my ship.” He studied her through that frankly unsettling mask of his. “And I’ve wanted  _ you _ since we first crossed swords. With a little training, you can easily become as good as me.”

Percy stared at him, stunned. He’s wanted  _ her _ ?! What?! Chrysaor tilted his masked face at her and then pulled her spherical water-prison along with him as he pushed towards the surface. Hauling her onto his deck, he crossed his arms and was definitely smirking at her. Percy didn’t need to see his face to know that he was taunting her. She bristled and glowered at him, fear bleeding into anger at this humiliation. She always seemed to be humiliated by Chrysaor in some way. She was sick of it!

“Aren’t you going to shift?”

Percy snarled and then shifted fast into a bird, but her attempt to fly away was foiled when one of the crewmembers threw a net around her. She shifted into herself and glowered at him, but instead of letting her out of the net, Chrysaor laughed and sprang on her, tangling her up further. “I heard that you managed to kill another brother of ours, Anteaus, by tangling him up. I’m sure he’ll appreciate the little irony here.” Chrysaor quickly yanked his hand back when Percy threatened to bite him. Laughing deeply, He dragged her across the deck, ignoring how she thrashed and screamed and tried to get out. He only released her from the enchanted golden net when he closed the door behind him to his quarters. 

Pulling away from him quickly, Percy rushed to the largest windows, but they wouldn’t open. “You were right when you thought someone had been watching you for weeks.” He tossed the net aside and walked closer to her. Grabbing her, he forcefully turned her around and slapped her twice across the face. Gasping at the suddenness of his attack, Percy had to take a few moments for shock, before immediately lashing out and kneeing him in the crotch. She pulled at his mask, but he twisted her around so she was facing the windows again with her back pressed tightly against his chest. Her arms were crossed and pinned against her chest. “Easy now…easy. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have slapped you.” He laughed softly. “Sorry. Sometimes my anger gets the better of me.”

Percy had already come to the conclusion that the guy was completely insane. Attempting to keep her voice leve, she refused to shake as the reality of her situation sunk in. “Why do you wear that mask?”

“Because mystery and fear are very important in a life of piracy.” He hummed softly and then spoke just as softly. “Do you remember how I came to be?”

Groaning, Percy struggled against him. He was too strong. She gritted her teeth. “You crawled out of your mother’s neck, along with a fully grown freaking horse with wings. The logistics of such a thing still freaks me out.”

“Ah. Greek stories. They’re all supposed to  _ freak you out _ .” He laughed and then let her go. “I only asked because I wanted to know if you remember how my mother became pregnant.”

Percy looked away. “My father lost all control.”

“A kinder way of saying ‘rape’.” She said nothing to that. Chrysaor grunted and then waved a hand. “Well, I can’t really judge. You see, there is a saying that’s become popular for a reason.” His voice turned chilled. “Like father…like son.”

Shooting away from him, Percy gave a scream and lunged for the door, but he caught her and jabbed her in the neck with a syringe. He was fast enough that her struggling didn’t cause the needle to tear her vein. The drug was potent for demigods and thus fast acting. Percy weakly struggled still as he carried her in his arms towards his bed.

“What…drug…”

“Oh that little thing?” There was amusement in his voice. “It seems you’ve been betrayed.  _ Triton  _ gave it to me on the agreement that you never be allowed to escape or be freed.” He laughed softly as he took off his mask, and through her blurring vision from the drug and tears, Percy could only see black hair and tan skin… “It seems that our  _ brother _ hated you just as much as I lusted for you.” Soft lips pressed against hers as she slipped deeper and deeper into blackness. “Don’t worry, Percy…with time you’ll come to love being here with me. Our father…will never find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Ink...


	26. Exiled (one-sided: fem!Percy/Tartarus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy makes a hard choice. Tartarus knows what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from Azerelias. Hope it doesn't disappoint! ; D  
> Ink...

Bob and Damasen were too busy fighting the hordes of monsters. Percy could see that. She could see that they couldn’t hold the doors. Closing her eyes, and swallowing down the acrid fear and bitter regret, she smiled at Annabeth and then pushed her in. “Don’t die on me, Wise Girl.”

“PERCY! NOO!” The pain in Annabeth’s voice crushed the air out of Percy’s lungs, but Percy pushed that away and held the button. Damasen stared at her with terror in his face. The elevator made it up. Percy saw the icon. Annabeth was safe. Exhaling, she smiled and then pulled out her sword, ignoring Tartarus behind her. She cut through the chains with both Riptide and her water blades. A scream tore out of her raw throat. A scream of partial denial and desperation. Even if she sacrificed everything, she could at least make it worth it. The monsters would never win.

“So…a demigoddess.” Tartarus continued refining his form. He continued stepping closer to her. Percy felt the elevator vanish from its place behind her, but she couldn’t look away from the form that Tartarus was creating for himself. He grinned at her, teeth pointed and almost on fire. His skin was like blackened rock with lava for veins. Blackened rock that was cooling and showing more pale tones similar to hers. “Left here…all alone.”

Percy breathed out slowly and raised her sword. “I would say ‘go to hell’ but that’s a bit redundant.”

“I look forward to breaking someone as powerful as you. Within Tartarus…within me, all the rules are different. I control everything, and if I desire for you be more…physically resilient, then it’ll happen.” His fiery eyes were cooling into an amber color. Percy stiffened.

“You can’t  _ possibly _ be saying what I’m thinking you’re saying.”

“What? Can I help it if I like my queens powerful and vicious?” He laughed and then roared suddenly in a fury as Little Bob leaped onto him, and Bob rushed him. That was when Damasen grabbed her. 

The giant was rushing through, smacking the monsters aside while Bob and Little Bob distracted the lord of the realm. Percy heard Tartarus’ threats. “BOB!”

“Go! Percy go! Run and survive.” Bob smiled at her. “He will never get you.”

“FOOLISH TITAN! I WILL NEVER LET YOU REFORM FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!” Percy gave a scream when she saw black rock spear up from the ground behind where Bob was standing, impaling him from behind, ripping into his heart and pushing him off his feet. Tartarus kicked Little Bob, and the cat went down with a pained whine. Bob jerked when five more rock stalagmites shoved into him. He began to dissolve. Percy screamed and beat at Damasen for continuing to run when Bob needed them. 

“Sorry, Percy…but I can’t let him have you too.” Damasen was crying also as he kept on running, avoiding every pitfall that was forming in front of them and around them. They made it to Hermes’ temple and hid, the scent of the gods strong enough to hide them from Tartarus. For now.

Percy stared at nothing in the vast expanse of ash and soot. “How could I have not noticed it before?” She was shaking. “This looks like Mt Saint Helens…during an eruption.” Collapsing onto her knees, Percy screamed and beat the ground till Damasen was forced to stop her from bruising herself as she screamed in grief and regret and rage. 

“We’ll be safe here, Percy.”

Staring up at him with wild eyes, Percy swallowed. “For how long?! He’ll come for us, for me…he’ll find us eventually, Damasen.” Tears swept down her cheeks as she stared at the desolate land of acid and black rocks. No stars in the sky. Tears cut off her vision. “We’re trapped.” A thought curled her mind,  _ would Tartarus reform Bob if…I went to him? Or would he simply break his promise and imprison us both? _ She didn’t know. She didn’t think she would ever know. Unless she did it.


	27. Heavy (rape-Percy/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitting the number he wanted to call, Percy wetted his lips. “Paul?” Shakily, he sank against a random wall. “I need help…I’m…I’m not okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a rape scene in this. It's not explicit (at least I don't think so) and focuses mainly on Percy's mental dialogue during it. If anything remotely distresses you about rape, the action or the idea, then please be cautious about reading this.   
> I did not post this story lightly. I was asked to write a rape fic by Alionzero, and it took me several months to write it and several weeks to decide whether to post it or not. This isn't a funny story. It's not a nice story. It's not condoning rape. It's not making fun of it. It's actually a story to spread awareness that women are not always the ones who are raped. But I won't rant.   
> Anyways, thanks for reading! : )  
> Ink...

Heavy breathing was the first thing Percy registered when he came to. It sounded like a woman’s breathing. He had never realized a man and a woman generally sounded differently.  _ Annabeth would probably want to research that and see if it’s an actual fact or if it’s just a unique quirk for some people… _ He tried to open his eyes but he found he was blindfolded. Growing tenser, Percy quickly ascertained that his hands were bound too. Above his head. Jerking when he felt a smooth hand touch him, he twisted away and spoke hoarsely, “Who are you?”

The person said nothing. Percy swallowed and jumped again when he felt the same hand touch his chest. It was a light touch. It seemed feminine, but honestly, hands were hard to tell for some people. There were more touches, exploratory. Percy swallowed again. This didn’t feel like a monster attack. They had never blindfolded him before. They wanted to see the fear in his eyes. Not that there had been any fear but that didn’t stop the monsters from trying. Percy tried to listen for street noises, someone sniggering (it could have been a prank), or something. There was no sound, except a distant bird singing. There was wind in the trees.  _ Forest then? Just outside camp? _ His last memory was heading home at the end of camp. Suddenly, another hand joined the first one. Thumbs pressing down told him that the two hands were probably from the same person.  _ Unless they’re crossing their arms. _ Percy thought that unlikely. 

“Just tell me who you are. Come on. Stop touching me!” He tried to writhe away, but couldn’t. His legs and hips were pinned down too. Now, Percy was beginning to feel worry and a little fear. The person still hadn’t spoken. They got the drop on him. They weren’t acting like a monster. He was completely pinned, and- this was the most terrifying part of this whole thing- he couldn’t feel any water nearby. “Let me go.” His mouth was dry. Panic was beginning to claw at him. “Please. Let me go. Please, let me go. Please, please…you’ve had your laugh. It’s over. Let me go. Come on. Please…” He struggled violently, jarring the hands still touching his chest. A finger pressed against his lips. He was stunned into stillness.

“Shhh…” That was right near his ear. He smelled something familiar. Pine and floral…almost. Something…he couldn’t quite place the scent, but it being familiar meant he had met this person before. Those hands slipped down to his belt buckle and jeans. Percy lurched and tried to buck the person off.  _ This isn’t happening, please no. Please no. This isn’t happening!  _ “Stop! Stop it! LET ME GO! I’M TELLING YOU! LET ME GO! PLEASE! Please…” 

Percy swallowed bile and continued to buck against his restraints, but with his hips tied down and his legs tied at an awkward bent angle, he couldn’t move very well. His jeans simply disappeared.  _ Magic. It’s gotta be someone with magic.  _ This didn’t calm him down at all. And when he felt a finger press against his anus, he started jerking and writhing and bucking all over again. When he tried screaming, the person let him.  _ They’re not afraid of me being heard. I’m completely alone. _ Twisting his head, Percy felt the cloth blocking his eyes dampen as he cried. Whoever the person was, they were preparing him well. Too well. He wanted it to be over. He wanted the pain. He wanted it to be over. His body was reacting. Why?! Why was it reacting? Percy couldn’t breathe. He was trying to inhale, but no oxygen would come. He felt something hard against him. In him. It didn’t feel like flesh. Percy kept screaming, kept jerking and fighting the person, fighting his bodily reaction. Why was he- why? Suddenly, the person’s mouth enveloped his penis, and he tried to twist away. The sensations he was feeling were forced. It wasn’t like it was with Annabeth. This was harsh and forced and unnatural and- he hated it. 

Percy must have passed out. Either through shock or hyperventilation, he didn’t know, but when he came to, he was naked in his own bed, in NYC. He stayed there, staring at his ceiling, wondering if it was all a nightmare. Then he moved and knew. It wasn’t a nightmare. Pushing through the pain, Percy staggered to the shower and washed himself till his skin was raw. He stared at his penis and then slammed his head back against the tiles of his shower wall, wishing he could wash the memories away too. The helplessness. The fear that still clogged his throat. The terror… Sinking to the floor with the shower still on, Percy cried. He inhaled shakily and sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself. He didn’t know how long he crouched there, in a corner of his bathroom shower, but eventually, he dragged himself out and looked at his wrists, hips, and ankles. No bruises.  _ They must have healed me. Must have left…not a single trace. _ He hated that. He wanted evidence. Wanted…wanted to forget? No. Yes. Punching the bathroom counter, Percy hung his head over and groaned before feeling his shoulders shake in silent tears.  _ It’s over. It…happened. It’s over…  _

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. “So why am I still afraid?”

It took him three days before he managed to get out of his apartment. Every noise behind him made him jump. He had taken to carrying his pen in his hand always, no longer just in his pocket. He only went out when he had to. He did anything he could to get Annabeth to come over and yet, he never could…he couldn’t let her touch him. He felt dirty. Too dirty for her. Too… He started shopping online and having the groceries delivered to his apartment. He couldn’t go out there. Not without Annabeth or Grover. Not… And yet, sometimes he felt like the walls were staring at him, condemning him for hiding and running. 

“Enough…” He stared at the blank TV. “Enough.” Turning, he opened his computer and looked for a rape therapist. “Women…women’s center…women specialist…center for women’s recovery…” Percy swallowed and tried to steady himself. He tried a different tact. “Trauma therapy…that’s a thing right?” Wetting his lips, he saw several more options pop up. Calling the one he could find with the highest ratings, he set an appointment, ignoring the shaking in his whole body. 

The next day, he went. Pushing himself into the elevator. Other people were there. He was okay. He was okay. He had gotten this far. He was okay. Dimly, he realized that two girls were talking beside him. “Have you heard about that research going on?”

“The one where they’re seeing if women can be predators?”

“Yeah. It’s ridiculous. How could a guy be raped?”

“Yeah, my mom says it’s just propaganda.” Percy bolted out the first moment he could, took the fire exit stairs two at a time. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. He had to get out. He had to.

Stumbling, he fell onto the sidewalk and then forced himself up, jerking away when a woman offered to help him. He bolted away from her and ran as fast as he could. There was blood roaring in his ears. All he could do was run before he started screaming. He didn’t know where he was when he got himself mostly together. Pulling out his phone, he stared at it and then numbly tried to enter his code. It took him three tries. Hitting the number he wanted to call, he wetted his lips. “Paul?” Shakily, he sank against a random wall. “I need help…I’m…I’m not okay.” He did as Paul said and stayed right where he was. He numbly climbed into the car and while Paul was driving told him in faint mumbles what happened to him. And Paul…Paul believed him. He believed him. Paul…believed him. Percy stared at the sky and smiled faintly. He agreed when Paul calmly suggested that they tell Sally. And then, they went to a therapist together. 

Sometimes, Percy managed to go alone. Sometimes, he couldn’t take it and had to have at least Paul there. Annabeth was later informed when Percy realized he wasn’t  _ lesser _ now. She believed him too. She still wanted to hug him. She…was incredible. The sessions took weeks, six weeks, but at the end…Percy was hopeful. He was more than hopeful. He was…intensely relieved.  So relieved, in fact, that he agreed to do the ultimate exposure. Go to the Summer Solstice meeting in Olympus. Grover (who had also been informed) and Annabeth, were with him every step of the way. Percy smiled at the gods, greeted his dad and hugged him. Dionysus smelled like grape juice and soda. Zeus smelled like rain. Apollo smelled like hyacinths. Persephone smelled like a bouquet of flowers. Hades smelled like…nothing. 

“Percy!” 

Turning, Percy grinned widely at his favorite goddess, at Artemis, and bowed to her, but she laughed and pulled him into a hug. He let it happen. He was calm. He could trust her. She wasn’t like the gods. She didn’t- He pulled away and tried to remember to smile and nod to her and then he stepped away. He kept on walking away. 

Grover and Annabeth rushed after him. “Percy?”

He vomited into a toilet (allowed there by Zeus for the visitors apparently). When his stomach was empty, he stared at Annabeth and Grover with sad eyes. “Artemis…smells like pine and flowers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What convinced me to actually post this story was someone telling me to my face that men weren't raped, and it was all just a hoax to get attention. I was so appalled and angered on behalf of men suffering the aftereffects of rape when no one believed them. I had to write this and post it. And if anyone flames or hates me because of me supporting male rape survivors...so be it. I am unashamed.   
> Ink...


	28. Rough (pt2 of Betrayed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy was starved while Poseidon was tricked. Chrysaor won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Desiree, who asked for a part two. I said that I didn't think I would, but it kept bugging me, so here it is. I'm not wholly satisfied and I might go back and change it one of these days, but for now this is it.   
> Thanks for all the comments, guys!  
> Ink...

Percy leaned against the cabin door and closed her eyes. They were in a storm. Had been in a storm since the day after she had been stolen. She didn’t know if this was her father targeting the ship on purpose (doubtful, as he would have attacked it personally or sent the demigods by now) or if this was just a byproduct of his rage (infinitely more likely). The rocking eased and she swallowed and then tensed when she heard the clomping of boots. Backing away, she readied the vase, but just as the door opened and just as she lunged, Chrysaor laughed and caught her arms. She hated his immortal strength. Hated it with all her heart. Being a demigod made her stronger than most, but an immortal was just higher up on the foodchain. He pushed her against the wall and then spoke, the mask masking his voice sound deeper and rough. 

“It won’t be long now. This ship is warded with magic. Our father won’t find it. No one can. From land or sea, below or on the surface. You’ll never be found.”

“So you keep telling me, but I can breathe underwater, and the waves can still flip this tub!”

He huffed. “My ship isn’t a tub, and you may be right, but we’ll be reaching a safe haven soon.” He spun her around and she knew he was taking off his mask. 

“What do you look like?”

“Do you really want to see?” His voice sounded tenor now. Smooth as a glassy sea and just as deep. She closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“No.”

He scoffed and then kissed her neck, lips soft. “Thought so.”

“Why me?”

“Father adores you. You’re his favorite child. His sweet baby girl.”

Percy wasn’t as smart as Annabeth, but that didn’t mean she was stuipd. She knew immediately then that this wasn’t just about Chrysaor getting off. This was a ransom demand. “What are you getting out of my kidnapping?”

He laughed. “Well, someone’s gotten smarter.” He pulled away and moved into the connecting room where the lavatory was. Percy stared at the mask on the desk. Under the mask was a letter. The seal was recently broken. Picking it up, she inhaled. It was her father’s handwriting. 

_ ‘The terms you have demanded have been discussed and accepted by the Olympian Council. Tomorrow at sunrise, we are to meet Crete and perform the trade. Should my daughter be harmed, then you will rue the day your existence began.’ _

Percy breathed out slowly and then grimaced in pain. They were getting closer. The door opened partially. “Do you want to join me?”

“Go to Tartarus.”

The door closed, but she could still hear his laughter. Percy staggered to the window and stared out. Last time she had tried to escape into the sea, he had chained her to the mast and hand fed her for twenty-four hours. She couldn’t shift anymore though. Too dangerous. 

She looked away as the door opened again. He was dressed in a chiton, one shoulder bare. The skirt fell halfway down his thigh. “You won’t be turned to stone.”

“I haven’t looked since the beginning, and I’m not about to now. Why did my father promise in return for me?”

He pushed her now long black hair away from her neck. He had replaced her clothes with chitons, which was nothing more than a finely made sheet wrapped in half around the body and fastened above the shoulders and bunched and belted around the waist. There were no seams. The chiton- if pulled on loosely- could show a line of flesh right up the side of the person’s body, from their ankle, up their leg, to their shoulder. Percy didn’t bother struggling anymore as he ran his hand up her bare leg. His other hand rested on the curve of her waist. 

“He offered me the one thing I could not refuse.”

“What is that?”

“My mother.”

Percy stilled. “She’s in Tartarus.”

“Thanks to Hades’ brand new sword, not anymore.” He chuckled and then kissed the junction of her shoulder and neck. “You’re truly beautiful, Percy.”

“I can’t believe that you’re actually letting me go. It isn’t smart to backstab the gods.”

“Oh, they can’t keep us apart. We’re married, or did you forget the ancient laws?”

“I am not your wife, and this isn’t Ancient Greece.” She flinched when the pain came back. “Ah…”

“Shh…don’t worry, darling. I stated, ‘in return for my mother, I will give the girl back to Poseidon.’ Those were my exact words. Sleep.” He pulled her back against his front and rubbed his hand gently along her stomach. Percy tensed a few hours later and then gasped in pain and screamed. Chrysaor shouted for the medic before helping his wife sit up. Percy cried out again and doubled over. It was beginning.

Seventeen hours later, one hour before sunrise, Chrysaor smiled as he looked down at Percy’s passed out figure. The birth was painful and dangerous, but she had done it marvelously. Shushing his screaming daughter, he kissed the little girl’s forehead and then pointed to her twin brother. “See, Jada? Jaden is sleeping quite well with mama. Shouldn’t you too?”

Percy’s hoarse voice came out. “Ha.”

“Thank you, darling. They’re beautiful.”

“I’m taking my children.”

“Ah, no.” Chrysaor chuckled and settled beside her. She had closed her eyes. Chrysaor faced her directly when he spoke next. “I’m giving them Jada.” Percy’s eyes snapped open to look at him in shock, but that shock turned to horror when she took in his face. She screamed and twisted away, but he laughed and twisted her back to stare at him. “It hurts doesn’t it? The myths claimed me ugly. Athena’s doing. It was all a lie, Percy. All those rumors about Poseidon raping Medusa. Don’t you remember when you _killed_ her? How she wanted to keep you for herself, as though you were her own daughter? Don’t you remember when your friend said that Mother still was  _ sweet _ on Poseidon?” Chrysaor laughed at her. “Do you know what really happened?”

She stared at him. His face was…beautiful. He was…it was his eyes that tormented her though. Those eyes were like the sea, impassive, cold, deep, dangerous. She hated him, and loved his face. Hated his words and loved his voice. “Stop.” She didn’t want to hear anymore!

“Medusa was in love with Father. She wanted him. She really did. She was beautiful, and he was consenting. They had a fiery romance, but Amphitrite wanted her husband back. She tolerates his wanderings, but only because he’s gone for no more than two days. Do you know, of all his lovers, who he stayed with the longest? Your mother.” Chrysaor grinned darkly. “But my mother came a close second. Amphitrite was terrified that Medusa would replace her. So, she laid a whisper in my mother’s ear, all about how Poseidon and Athena were in a feud, and Athena had her priests lay with women in Poseidon’s temples. She convinced Father to try it with Athena. Poseidon went along with it. Athena cursed her, and she cursed her with this. That Medusa would be ugly, and her children would be ugly until the blood of the sea was at last joined with them again. Athena had stated it thus to torment my mother because she knew that Poseidon would never want her, never return to her now that she could freeze him in place with her gaze. It doesn’t turn immortals to stone, but her gaze works like a cobra’s, freezing them in their steps. But you…you…have the blood of the sea. With you, I broke the curse, but I still don’t have my mother.” Percy stared at Chrysaor, heartbeat increasing as she tried to breathe. “In my letter, I said that I would give  _ her  _ to him. Her…meaning Jada.”

“Father would never tolerate-”

“There’s a second deal, of course.” Chrysaor grinned at her. “You marry me, you keep your children, even get to raise them your own way. Your father undoes Athena’s curse upon my mother that makes her a Greek monster, and our big, happy, Greek family goes to visit the palace and the cabin in Montauk twice a month.” He smiled at her sharply. “Poseidon won’t smite me because he’ll owe me.” He smirked at the apples on the table. He had stolen not one apple from Hera’s tree but twelve, just because he could. There were now eleven apples. He had forced her to eat it, giving her nothing else but that apple for two weeks. 

Jada and Jaden were immortal grandchildren of Poseidon, and both Chrysaor and Percy knew Poseidon would do anything to get them and his daughter back. Percy stared at her children and closed her eyes. Voice choking on her tears, she spat out, “Damn you.”

Chrysaor laughed.


	29. Curtains (pt2 of Relaxing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Three should never have children. They were too powerful. Too wild. Too dangerous.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And, Poseidon wonders back on when he first started drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy scared me while I was writing this. This is for aryannaoakenshield, who requested more fem!Percy/Poseidon.   
> Hope you like part two! : D  
> Ink...

Poseidon woke first and spent the entire morning staring at the white chiffon curtains drifting and flapping softly in the breeze. He felt her arm resting over his waist and wondered how in Tartarus he had gotten trapped in this…never-ending cycle of pleasure and hell. Of course, he knew when it  _ started _ , but he still couldn’t trace back to where it began. Well, he couldn’t figure where she started feeling this way, but he could certainly remember where it began for  _ him _ . When he, the king of the seas, became ensnared by a siren.

_ He had been visiting her. A sneaked visit to the private beach owned by the McLean family. Percy had told him that she was visiting her friend, and he could see her then without Zeus noticing. It was her birthday, and he hadn’t had a chance to speak with her for almost a year and he had accepted to offer. But…when he got there the McLeans weren’t there. Piper was in Paris with her girlfriend, a present from Aphrodite. Poseidon had approached the house first, found no one, and went to the beach. _

_ He saw a nude figure stretched out on the sand. He couldn’t see her face but what he saw of her body…she was beautiful, enticing. His blood seared hot with desire, and then- then he saw her turn over and look up and shame and shock flooded his entire being. The woman was his daughter! Turning quickly, Poseidon cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Percy. I- I didn’t know it was you. I’ll wait for you to dress. Where are the others?” _

_ She laughed softly, huskily. The sound made his mouth go dry, not with desire, he was glad to say, but with…an instinctive and primal fear. That had been his first and only warning. But he hadn’t noticed it, and like a sailor upon the sea, he instead listened to the enchanting silver voice over the misty waters and ignored the jagged black rocks that would be his doom. She laughed again and called out, “I don’t know what the fuss is about, Dad. You’ve seen a million naked women.” _

_ “You are my daughter.” _

_ “Doesn’t mean you don’t know what’s under my clothes. Fine, fine. I’m covered.” Her voice was coming right behind him now. _

_ He trusted her. Turning, he cursed and jerked his head. “You said-” _

_ She cut him off by stepping closer to him, eyes glittering. “So I lied.” She stood in front of him, naked and brazen and bronze and beautiful. She had no tan lines. All of her was bronzed from the sun’s golden rays. Her black hair was curled by the sea mist and tossed by the wind. Her jaded green eyes were filled with laughter. He stared resolutely upon her face.  _

_ “Percy, I will not ask again. Dress yourself. What is the matter with you?” _

_ “Why should I?” _

_ “Because it’s wrong! It’s indecent! I’m your father!” _

_ She laughed. “You’re my father, sure, but you’re also a Greek god.” She stepped closer to him and trapped his eyes with her gaze. Distantly, Poseidon wondered when his daughter had changed from ‘girl’ to ‘woman’ and then from ‘woman’ to ‘enchantress’. Succubus of the sea. Her lips were bitten red, with her lower lip still snagged between her teeth, a falsely coquettish look. “Didn’t Zeus have sex with Persephone? His own daughter?” _

_ “Zeus is a manwhore. I am nothing like him.” Poseidon moved and stilled in horror when he noticed his erection. The woman in front of him laughed.  _

_ “Oh yeah…nothing at all like him.” She reached brazenly forward and tucked her fingers into the hem of his shorts and pulled him closer, pressing herself against his shirted chest, rolling her hips against his own, eyes glittering and enthralling, and Poseidon… _

_ Poseidon crashed upon the rocks and drowned in the lusts of his daughter. _

Jerking at her touch, Poseidon refocused on those white chiffon curtains. She stretched along his naked body, lithe body pressed against his flesh under the sheets. “How many times have you returned to others?”

He hated that smile in her voice. “The most was your own mother.”

“And now?”

Closing his eyes, Poseidon wondered if gods went someplace when they faded. If so, then he was bound for Tartarus’ deepest pits. “You.”

Huffing a laugh, she sat up, letting the linen sheets pool around her hips. He didn’t turn to see, knowing the vision of treacherous beauty that was behind him. But she forced him, as she always did, pulling on his shoulder and pushing him to lay on his back so she could bend over him, black hair falling down and framing her smirking face. She bit his shoulder before smiling down at him. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments guys!   
> Ink...


	30. Bachelors (Percy/Persephone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself, and very few lovers of the gods and goddesses get their happy endings.  
> Percy should have known better than to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The last chapter of Open Season! It's been a crazy and awesome time!   
> Thank you for all your amazing comments and requests!   
> It's been so much fun!  
> Ink...

She swallowed and looked quickly around before slipping from the palace and stealing through the chilling mists of the Underworld. Her tension fled her when she saw him standing by the entrance of Orpheus. He looked so different than the landscape of the dead. Light in his eyes and laughter in his smile. “Perseus!” Her voice was hushed in the eternal twilight of her husband’s realm, but he smiled all the wider and pulled her into a soft embrace. That was what caught her attention first about Perseus Jackson. His gentleness. His nobility and true purity of soul. He was a sharp contrast with all the arrogance of the gods and goddesses she saw all her thousands of years of life. 

“How many times do I have to ask you to call me Percy?” He smiled at her before gently pulling her into a kiss. 

She laughed and then sat beside the rock next to him. “What did you wish to speak with me about? Nico said it was urgent.”

“It is.” Percy looked around and then looked at her. “I’m planning on accepting my father’s offer of immortality.” 

Joy crashed through her soul and she kissed him, desperately happy and wanting to show it even in this wretched land. “When?”

“Tonight. Tomorrow I’m going to take up my duties.” He grinned at her. “Will you ask Hades for a divorce?”

“Yes.” She swallowed. “So many thousands of years have passed. I’m certain his obsession for me has waned. He will release me. I know it. He must.” She worried the hen of her sleeve before looking around. “You should go, Percy. Any moment, he might find you.”

“Right.” He kissed her again and then took her hand and kissed that too. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, he hurried through the tunnel, not looking back once.

Unfortunately, both Percy and Persephone failed to realize that history will always repeat itself. “My Husband,” Hera’s smile was ruthless and gutting. Percy stiffened. “As with Aphrodite so long ago, we cannot allow Perseus to roam unattached. The gods and goddesses both have a desire for him. They will tear Olympus apart until he chooses one.”

“I have my chosen!” Percy spoke quickly. Zeus turned and looked at him. 

“And who is it?”

He turned and looked at Persephone, but she gave him a tearful look. She had asked Hades and Hera both. Neither of them would grant her the divorce. Percy froze.

Zeus frowned and asked again. “Who is it?”

He couldn’t say ‘Persephone’. It would tip Hades off. They would never be allowed to even see each other again. Wetting his lips, Percy thought quickly and looked at Zeus. “I choose none. I desire to become the god of bachelors. If Artemis can be the goddess of maidens, then I desire to do the same for young men. I want to protect the purity of children and the lives of the demigods.”

Narrowing his eyes. Zeus stared at Percy and then scoffed. “God of demigods, survival, and purity and loyalty, yes, those will be your duties, but bachelors? That is denied. You’ll go to Eros.” Zeus rolled his eyes. “Whoever heard of a god of bachelors?”

Percy closed his eyes and swallowed down his wretched grief. Persephone stifled a sob and vanished from the shadows of the throne room, unnoticed and unseen by all save Percy and Hera, who smiled cuttingly and leaned back into her throne. First Annabeth Chase, and now Persephone. She was doing quite well in keeping Percy Jackson miserable for his immortal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one last chapter!   
> Thank you all for your incredible comments!  
> InkStainedHands1177


End file.
